ELLA MARCA LA DIFERENCIA
by Sorciere-Rouge
Summary: HISTORIA DE COMO JASPER CONOCIO A ALICE. EL NACIMIENTO DE ESE SENTIMIENTO QUE NO HABIA TENIDO JAMAS. MUY FIEL AL LIBRO, AMOR TRATANDO DE NO SER TAN EMPALAGOSO,LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC, SE QUE ESTA CORTO, PERO ME GUSTARIA SABER SUS OPINIONES, SI LES GUSTA PROMETO HACER LOS CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS… CON CARIÑO.**

**Capitulo 1- Sentí **

Estaba ya en Filadelfia y había una tormenta, era increíble como el ardor de mi garganta, las gotas fuertes de la lluvia hacia que cada humano que pasaba se volviera más apetecible, ese olor, podía sentir el sabor de su sangre en mis labios, desasiéndose, cerré mis ojos rápidamente, no necesitaba esforzarme mucho para que algún humano iluso me siguiera hasta un callejón, solo debía hacerle sentir tranquilidad y confianza, solo eso, a unos escasos pocos pasos, pero apreté mis puños como la única manera de controlarme. Algo ardía mas que mi garganta, que mi hambre increíble, mi necesitad por sangre, estaba débil, y aun así algo ardía mucho mas…pude ver como la perfecta imagen de los cadáveres volvían a tomar forma ante mis ojos, o más bien restos de neófitos a mi alrededor. Suspire, más que el ardor en mi garganta, había dolor por todo el daño que había hecho, era incapaz siguiera de caminar, me sentía cansado, destrozado, acabado.

Con esa gama de emociones, alejando a los pocos que cruzaban por las calles, decidí no llamar la atención y entrar en una cafetería semivacía, angustiado por mi poco autocontrol, todo sentimiento desapareció, en ese pequeño segundo, extrañado me pare en seco, mis músculos se tensaron y la vi. Estaba sentada en un taburete de la barra, me observaba, me sonreía, se bajo de un salto y camino hacia mí. La observe de manera defensiva ¿me atacaría? No cabía duda que era vampira, pero, no, ella solo sonreía, su figura era delgada y baja, su cabello negro bailaba con cada uno de los cortos pasos así mi, era inquietante su belleza, pero más inquietante era los sentimientos que provenían de ella, no sabía describir este sentimiento, tenia más de un siglo sin sentir algo así.

-me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- dijo, su voz, parecía una canción.

-lo siento señorita- mis labios se movieron de forma inesperada, estaba desarmado, pero empecé a sentir algo más. Y después de decir eso suspiro con una sonrisa, me tendió la mano y la tome, su mano pequeña y delicada, suave, parecía que todo empezaba a tomar orden, no quise que mis palabras acabaran con los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo, ella traía esperanzas, ella era esperanza.

Así nos alejamos de esa cafetería, la lluvia no había cesado y nos dirigimos al norte de la cuidad, sus pasos eran como una danza, su cabello brillaba mas con las gotas de la lluvia, no la conocía, ¿Quién era ella?, y porque ella se sentía tan cómoda a mi lado. Ella no me temía, ella no miro siquiera la innumerable cantidad de cicatrices en mi cuello, ella simplemente camino, dándome un aura de alivio, ella sentía alivio pero exactamente de qué…

Ella aminoro el paso, sin dejar de sentirse tan aliviada, pero entonces se paro finalmente, mire al cielo en busca de la lluvia pero ya había cesado en su retirada también las nubes y trajo el inicio de la noche, una noche perfecta y despejada, tal y como empezaba a sentirme al lado de ella, así decidí llamarla por mientras. Cuando volvía a mirarla tenía los ojos fijos en la nada, mi primera reacción fue soltarle la mano, sentí sus emociones, pero solo había felicidad, ¿es que acaso estaba viendo el césped? Pero… hice una mueca, fije mis ojos al césped, nada fuera de lo común, todo tan verde como debería de ser con la diferencia de la lluvia. Me pare rápidamente enfrente de ella, y aun así parecía ida en sus pensamientos y en ese mismo instante en que iba a tocar su rostro, movió sus ojos hacia mí, unos ojos dorados…pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera los ojos de ese color? ¿Acaso me había equivocado?, no, no estoy equivocado… debía hacerle algunas preguntas a esta señorita y tenía que ser ya.

Ella me dedico una sonrisa magnifica, una sonrisa verdadera, tan llena de vida, ¿Cuándo había visto yo una sonrisa así? Entonces interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-aquí es el lugar- dijo

-¿disculpe?-

-aquí es el lugar donde aclararas todas tus dudas sobre mi- trate de sentirla, ahora el alivio se convirtió en alegría, me sentí como si fuera a recibir un gran regalo, algo que tenía mucho tiempo esperando y ahí estaba, ansioso tal vez- te contare todo, aunque es aquí donde cazaremos, ven- se subió a un árbol de menos distancia entre ella, con una agilidad aun más atrayente que comúnmente se ve en nuestra especie, yo solo subí y me senté en una rama frente a ella. Aun con esa sonrisa en los labios empezó hablar…


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA ESTE ES EL CAP2 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MAS QUE EL PRIMERO, ES MAS LARGO, AUNQUE NO TANTO COMO ME GUSTARIA, PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS, DE VERDAD ME GUSTARIA SABER SUS CRITICAS… GRACIAS MAXY_ONEILL POR TU COMENTARIO =)**

**Capitulo 2**

-Jasper Whitlock, he estado esperándote durante mucho tiempo, pensé que no ibas aparecer jamás, he estado mucho tiempo sola sabes? Y la verdad no fue grato mi despertar-¿ pero como sabia mi nombre? Me pregunte pero no quise interrumpirla, su voz era increíblemente dulce, tuve el atrevimiento de mirar sus labios como bailaban con cada palabra, sus labios rojos y perfectos pero volví a posar mi atención en la conversación aunque al parecer había terminado su relato porque me miro con sus ojos…Salí nuevamente de mi trance aun tratando de ocultar mis propias emociones.

-señorita- susurre- ¿Cómo se llama?-

-soy Alice- pensé en preguntarle cómo era posible que me conocía pero su voz me volvió a interrumpir-pues bien, tengo la habilidad de visualizar el futuro Jasper, hoy cazaremos unos osos y después del anochecer viajaremos hacia un lugar en Washington, llamado Forks, hay nos encontraremos con los demás- en esa breve explicación habían varias cosas que no estaban en orden, pero estaba más impresionado por algo en particular ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Cazaremos osos?. Me mantuve callado nuevamente, la idea de cazar osos me parecía repugnante, maneje mis emociones para que Alice (ahora esta señorita ya tenía nombre en mis pensamientos) no sintiera esta confusión que me dominaba. Baje del árbol de un solo salto y me senté a los pies de un árbol, cabizbajo, fingiendo como si estuviera esperando todo aquello que había dicho.

Ella se sentó a mi lado, su cercanía no me molesto, seguía emanando las mismas emociones, con sus manos tomo mi rostro muy suavemente. En casi un siglo de duras batallas, enfrentamientos y cacería, nunca alguien me había tocado de esa manera el rostro. Alice me hizo sentir protegido. Con su dedo índice me toco la mejilla, su piel creó una descarga de energía en mi cuerpo, aunque mantuve la calma cerré los ojos, lentamente se fue acercando hacia mí, hasta poner su cabeza en mi hombro, pude así sentir mejor su aroma.

-Jasper-susurro, no conteste, no quería arruinar la calma en mi alrededor- te explicare…-suspiro- lo primero que recuerdo es el incontrolable dolor que había en mi cuerpo, la sensación de estarme quemando viva- su voz era lenta como una brisa pero a la ves cálida, me está relatando su transformación- ya sabes lo que se siente. Me hallaba sola, pensé que había muerto, pensé… solo supe que me encontraba sola, en las afueras de una cuidad, era de noche, pero tenía tanta sed, el ardor en mi garganta me había cegado cuando lo inevitable paso entonces tuve mi segunda visión, aunque en ese momento pensé que era parte del delirio, ante mis ojos estaba bebiendo la sangre de un hombre- sus emociones cambiaron a tristeza, sentí como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron, apreté mis puños para dominar su emoción- no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando sucedió. Pude olfatear a no muy pocos metros de donde me encontraba un olor delicioso, corrí lo más rápido que pude ante este aroma, y me encontré después con todo lo que había visto con anterioridad- se apretó mucho mas junto a mí, para mí todo lo que había hecho era normal, pero su inocencia, su dolor, su compasión me tocaron. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera tanta ternura en esta mujer? Trate de consolar su dolor y manejar la situación, ella lo sintió de inmediato. Sonrió aun con su cabeza en mi hombro. Y yo me sentí mucho más feliz ella continuo- poco a poco comprendí que mis visiones se cumplían, entonces empecé a verte mas y mas en ellas, también a la familia Cullen, con ellos encontraríamos las respuestas a lo que somos, a ellos los buscaremos, son una gran familia y viven en una hermosa casa-ahora su voz empezaba hacer rápida- y realmente seremos felices Jasper, con ellos, Carlise es fantástico, su esposa Esme te encantara, esta Edward él puede leer los pensamientos nos llevaremos muy bien, y por ultimo Rosalie y Emmett, ellos son pareja, pero veras todo saldrá muy bien-

-entonces señorita, ¿usted puede ver el futuro?- pregunte sin querer moverme.

-si, Jasper- me dedico una brillante sonrisa- pero ya deberías decirme Alice, ¿no crees?, te he visto tanto en mis visiones que te aseguro que nos llevaremos muy bien. Tú fuiste mi primera visión, tu rostro sentando en la cafetería- no dude ni por un segundo de que ella fuera capaz de ver el futuro, no busque razón lógica para mi falta de incredulidad pero se tenso en mi cuerpo… ¿era posible que me conociera por sus visiones? Entonces esa voz en mi cabeza que trataba de ocultar, hablo, esa que algunos llaman conciencia pero la verdad había tratado de aplastarla tantas veces que se hacía cada vez más y más baja: ¿Ella sabría la clase de ser que soy?, ¿ella sabría que soy un monstruo? … una ola de pánico se apodero de mí. Si ese era yo y ella no parecía saberlo. ¿Y si cuando lo supiera se alejara de mi? No entendí porque ese pensamiento me produjo dolor físico, esa mujer que solo tenía horas de haberla conocido me hacía sentir mejor de lo que alguna vez recordaba. Me dije que era eso… si, anhelo de sentir tranquilidad y su capacidad de producir esas emociones lo que me estaba atando a ella. Por ahora seria egoísta, ella no podría saber jamás la clase de ser que soy.

-señorita Alice- busque mi voz para sacarme de mis fríos pensamientos-

-vamos Jasper, dime Alice, se que eres todo un caballero-

-Alice-

-así esta mejor, te explicare lo de los osos- sonreí seguramente había visto en una de sus visiones que preguntaba eso- tendremos que adentrarnos un poco hacia el norte, cruzaremos el bosque y cerca de un arrollo los encontraremos, son dos osos machos-se levanto con agilidad y volvió a extender la mano- vamos a cazar…

Como ya era de noche nos movimos con más facilidad y rapidez, sus movimientos eran bailes para mí y después de media hora me di cuenta que inconscientemente no dejaba de mirarla, ella solo seguía sonriendo pero nuestros ojos no se volvieron a encontrar en el camino. Seguimos así y tal como había dicho estaban unos osos cerca del arrollo, me detuve en seco y seguramente produje una mueca a causa del olor que producían los osos, no era muy apetecibles. Alice se acerco a mí, muy lentamente y me tomo la mano su tacto produjo un escalofrió en mí que me gusto.

-es que…-empecé a decir en forma de disculpas…

-lo sé-

-entonces porque no buscamos a un…-frene mis palabras al sentir como Alice negaba con la cabeza. Entonces me miro con dulzura.

-esta será nuestra vida de ahora en adelante, no humanos Jasper, no soporto ver el dolor que produzco cuando los cazo… esta será nuestra vida siempre y cuando quieras seguir conmigo y la familia Cullen- nuestra vida, su voz resonaba en mi cabeza. Soltó mi mano y su falta de contacto me hizo sentir incomodo, mi mano pertenecía a donde estuviera la de ella. Antes de correr me dedico una mirada, me estaba incitando a que la siguiera, pude ver sus intenciones iba a cazar al más pequeño de los osos un poco más cerca de nosotros, y con mucha rapidez clavo sus dientes en el pelaje del animal. La vi de reojo pues fui en busca de mi oso, el gran macho ya se había percatado que lo que estaba pasando moví mis piernas para hacerlas veloces y sin mucho pensarlo clave mis dientes en el, arrugue la cara ante el olor del animal pero su sangre caliente se deslizaba deliciosamente por mi garganta, sabía que no era nada comparada con el de un humano pero tenía tanto tiempo sediento que me supo a gloria. Después que bebí hasta la última gota de sangre del animal busque con la mirada Alice. Ella se encontraba arrodillada a un lado del cuerpo inerte del oso, con el destello de sus ojos fijos en la nada, tuve la extraña necesidad de tocarla pero me detuve cuando me miro.

-ven, cerca hay una cabaña donde nos cambiaremos, quiero que estemos presentable para los Cullen- dijo muy feliz.

-¿eso lo acabas de ver?, ¿es una visión?-

-aja, y la ropa nos quedara muy bien. Vamos hay que darnos prisa pronto amanecerá- reanudo su rápido correr y la seguí, no muy lejos para verla y no muy cerca. Quería respetar su espacio personal aun cuando me había dado a entender que no le molestaba que estuviera cerca de ella, tuve una punzada al querer tomarle la mano, pero nuevamente me detuve, lo que al principio de ayer había sido un agrado ahora se convertía en una necesidad casi física querer sentirla cerca.

Solo la seguí nadando en mis propios pensamiento sobre Alice, como ya casi se cumplirían 24 horas desde que estaba con ella, su tranquilidad, su felicidad me hacían sentir diferente, ajeno a mi pasado, su belleza me hacía sentirme inquieto, querer tocar su piel, oler su cabello de cerca, poder estar nuevamente bajo su mirada. La observaba cada poco tiempo sus labios empezaron a ser un imán para mis ojos y ella no se daba cuenta. Revisaba cada poco tiempo un cambio en sus emociones y todo seguía adorablemente igual.

Antes de que los rayos del sol pudieran tocar nuestra piel, llegamos a la cabaña que Alice había visto en su visión. El olor a humano era insoportablemente delicioso, me acerque para abrí la puerta sin mucho esfuerzo aunque estaba cerrado con llave y la abri para Alice.

-muchas gracias Jasper- me sonrió.

-de nada Alice- entonces sentí como mi rostro le sonreía… eso si fue una verdadera sorpresa para mí.

-tal y como lo vi, aunque debo decirte que me gusta más tu sonrisa ahora que la de mi visión-

Se sentí nervioso y tímido, ¿le había gustado mi sonrisa?, primera vez que me decían eso en casi un siglo de vida.

-ven, hay que vestirnos. Los dueños de la cabaña se fueron ayer a acampar y no regresaran hasta mañana al atardecer- conforme fui entrando pude ver la cabaña hermosa, había una chimenea, una cocina muy limpia y reluciente, y una puerta cerrada, lo cual debía de ser el dormitorio. Alice camino hacia el cuarto abrió la puerta y me hizo señas para que la siguiera.

Fue hasta el armario y saco un jean y un suéter negro con cuello alto.

-esto es para ti ¿te gusta verdad?- observe como la ropa era casi de mi talla.

-si, aunque se ve un poco ajustado-

-te quedara muy bien- y se mordió el labio, algo en ella cambio, sus emociones era otras, pero no pude definir exactamente lo que sintió…- cámbiate en el baño- y me indico otra puerta dentro de la habitación. Entonces entre y me desvestí lentamente, un rayo de sol proveniente de la ventana me mostro por el reflejo del espejo la gran cantidad de cicatrices que tenía en todo el cuerpo. No quería que Alice las viera, tendría que ocultar esa parte de ella. Sentía que la conocía desde hace tanto, como si una parte de mi siempre hubiese sabido que la encontraría algún día y ahora que estaba cerca de ella no quería alejarme nunca más, si, me repetí de nuevo, era todo producto de las emociones que emana… aunque estaba vez estaba menos seguro. Me puse el suéter y el pantalón.

-Alice- la llame para saber si ya estaba vestida.

-si Jasper, estoy lista- entonces la vi, tenía un jean ajustado y una camisa de tirantes rosada que se ajustaba a su delicada cintura, no pude evitar ver el valle de sus senos que se mostraban casi al descubierto por esa delicada tela que los cubrían, su piel se veía exquisita, blanca, suave, con una sonrisa , su mirada me decía que avanzara, el aroma de su piel al descubierto me decía que siguiera y siendo presa de mis instintos camine lentamente hacia ella, queriendo tocar su cintura. Me acerque lo más que pude a ella hasta que nuestros rostros solo estaban a pocos centímetros. Tenía tan cerca sus labios, tan rosados y su aliento tentándome a probarlos, la perfecta y delicada curva de su labio superior se movió, acortando la distancia entre los míos, ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Entonces pensé que seguramente me había visto besarla.

Levante mi mano para tocar suavemente su estrella cintura, la fina camisa de tirantes hacia que pudiera sentir como se erizaban sus poros, con mi otra mano me vi tentado a tocar sus perfecto rostro, puse mis labios lentamente en su frente y deposite un beso suave, suspiro al igual que yo. Baje mis labios hasta su mejilla y la bese de nuevo aunque esta vez un poco más deprisa, me quede con el camino más corto hacia sus labios. Atraje su pequeño cuerpo así mí, y nuestros labios se tocaron por primera vez, el sabor de ese beso fue tierno, ella movió sus labios para dejar que probara más y una ola de emociones se disparo en mí. Moví inconscientemente mi mano que estaba en su cintura y la acaricie casi con desespero mientras mis labios empezaban a dejar el ritmo lento de nuestro beso buscando su lengua. Su aliento, su sabor, mi calor era embriagante, ese beso que no vi venir desde mi instintos y había dominado todo mi ser. Quería probarla más, besarla más, nunca dejar de sentir su piel tan cerca de la mía… pero me detuve. Frene el beso con ternura y lentitud y ella abrió los ojos sorprendía, me miro fijamente, entonces di un paso hacia atrás.

-discúlpame Alice…- fue lo único que pude decir , la había incomodado, por eso sus ojos me miraban así. No quería que se marchara, que… realmente no entendía lo que quería.

Entonces se volteo para evitar que la viera, quise tocarla de nuevo, decirle mil veces más que lo sentía, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, muy bajo con su voz de soprano rompió el silencio que había crecido como la distancia- ¿Jasper? Yo no había besado a nadie en mi vida, disculpa si el beso no fue satisfactorio-

-Alice…- ¿Cómo era posible que pensara eso? Me dejo sin habla su afirmación, tan dulce, tan ingenua, tan hermosa, tanta ternura en una sola mujer, era imposible que nadie la hubiera besado. Y me sentí tan feliz al chocar con el pensamiento del honor de que había sido el primero en probar el sabor de esos labios. Quería mostrarle lo equivocada que estaba, quería volver a besarla pero esta vez sin freno alguno. Pero ella era una dama, así que decidí expresarme con palabras - tus labios son lo más dulce que he probado… tu beso-suspire- nunca que un beso así… Alice me frene porque no quise asustarte, por favor ¿me puedes mirar un momento?-

Ella se volteo y me miro, si rostro mostraba un dejo de tristeza y yo pude sentirlo. Entonces decidí besarla de nuevo, sin más y aunque al principio ella estaba sorprendida me correspondió con tanta pasión como yo. Nuestros labios se besaron una y otra vez, sin ser capaz de alejarme de ella, acaricie toda la piel que pude, aun si propasarme. Cada extensión, cada centímetro, cada roce de nuestros labios era como volver a respirar… sentí que en el momento en que la bese yo era de ella y no había marcha atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aquí el 3 cap. Bueno quisiera decir antes que todo muchas gracias a maxy_oneill, scarleth draven (aunque no acostumbras dejar reviews me encanto lo que escribiste) y sweet angel of my dream por su entusiasmo, y claro que sigue el fanfic. Gracias de verdad. Me encantan las críticas constructivas, y les pido un favor, si no les gusta algo del cap. tengan confianza de decírmelo, pues este fanfic es para ustedes… con cariño.**

**Y dejen reviews es la única manera de saber que les gusto y que no… ahora si disfruten.**

**Capitulo 3**

Nuestros labios se separaron a causa de una tímida sonrisa por parte de Alice, evitando mi mirada, una imagen tan dulce solo podía producirlo ella. Exhale un suspiro inconsciente pidiendo en mis adentros que no se hubiera dado cuenta pero una parte de mi me dijo que no me preocupara, después de ese beso estaba creciendo en mi un sentimiento desconocido, llenando rápidamente mi cuerpo de calor… ¿extraño verdad? Pensé para mis adentros.

-señorita Alice- dije muy bajo para no romper el aura que se había creado en nosotros ajeno a cualquier cosa de este mundo.

Entonces me miro- Jasper, no me digas señorita, solo soy Alice- frunció el ceño.

-lo hice para que pudieras mirarme Alice- sonreí satisfecho cuando pude percibir que se relajaba.

-si Jasper. Tú fuiste el primero en besarme- me sorprendí, ¿habría visto eso en alguna visión?

-¿en serio?, es usted…disculpa, tu eres una mujer muy hermosa Alice- me sentí tímido, pero era verdad, su belleza me cautivaba cada segundo más. Ante esta afirmación sonrió cálidamente y se sentó en la cama y me hizo señas con la cabeza para que la acompañara, a la cual obedecí, lentamente rodee su cintura con mi brazo y coloque su cabeza en mi regazo respirando el aroma que provenía de su cabello negro. Me sumergí en mi vida antes de ella, el único aroma que me había importando antes era el de la sangre humana y sentir su esencia era algo totalmente nuevo…

-gracias Jasper-

-creo que es hora de conocernos mejor- le dije- las damas primero- ella simplemente asintió con un movimiento rápido en su cabeza.

-la verdad es que no recuerdo nada de mi vida antes de convertirme en vampiro Jasper. No sé quien me convirtió, ni porque, mis recuerdos empiezan con el dolor de la transformación. Fue muy duro a partir de ese momento entender todo lo que era yo, aunque siempre conté con mis visiones- sonreía, aunque no la veía sabía que así era y el calor volvió a mi cuerpo- cada paso que daba estaba más cerca de ti, eso lo sabía, pero el tiempo se me hizo muy lento, no podía esperar para verte, para vivir todo lo que teníamos que vivir…- ella me esperaba, cuan solo había estado y ella me buscaba, ese pensamiento choco en mi cabeza, si ella solo supiera lo errante que había estado mi vida cuando ella me buscaba… no… negué con un pensamiento más firme que el llamado conciencia aplastándolo. ¡No! me volví a repetir, ella no iba a saber jamás quien era yo.

-pero porque yo…- se me escapo de los labios en un leve susurro.

-no lo sé, creo que tenemos toda una vida para averiguarlo ¿verdad?- entonces me abrazo, guarde la respuesta para mi, ella lo sabía y sin muchas explicaciones sabia que estaría donde ella estuviera, no necesitaba decírselo, la respuesta hubiese sido un poco ilógica si saliera de mis labios, un simple si no expresaba con claridad el tiempo que quería estar con Alice.

-y ¿Qué te gusta hacer además de ver el futuro?- ella sonrió. Con un rápido chequeo comprobé que se sentía en confianza, con ella no hacía falta dominar las emociones.

-me gusta ir de compras, me encanta la ropa. ¿Y a ti Jasper?-

-mmm…-pensé lo que antes hacía era satisfacer las necesidades de María con su ejército de neófitos para poder recibir la recompensa de sangre. Ese recuerdo me incomodo. María- pues contigo de mi lado las apuestas, creo que ganaríamos mucho y te podrías comprar toda la ropa que te guste-

-estoy segura que disfrutaras haciendo apuestas con Emmett. Pero Jasper cuéntame más de ti- inevitablemente me tense, trate de mantener la calma a mi alrededor-ya sabes que no tengo pasado, cada vez que trate de ver en mis visiones algo referente a tu historia se me era imposible-

-Alice-

-vamos cuéntame- en su inocencia no podía percibir mi rechazo e incomodidad, ella no lo estaba haciendo con mala intensión, no era su culpa que su camino estuviera ligado a alguien como yo…

-siempre quise saberlo todo Jasper, todo de ti- su voz se hizo ausente. Un huracán de recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza… las guerras…la sangre de humano…neófitos…Peter huyendo…María. La imagen de mujer de piel muy pálida con facciones marcadas mexicanas y cabello negro y largo me miraba con esos ojos llenos de odio. Al siguiente segundo estaba en la esquina de la habitación, observando el recuerdo de María en mis parpados, estaban grabados como un horrible fuego. Observe a Alice tenia los labios delicadamente entreabiertos, su mirada traducía sorpresa y cautela, busque rápidamente controlar mi emociones para ayudar a mejorar el ambiente, pero no, no podía concebir la calma, su recuerdo nunca había sido tan vivido como en ese instante, no era miedo a ella lo que sentía, era miedo al pasado que ella me arrastraba.

Alice, pensé, solo me observaba como una estatua y sentí miedo por primera vez desde que había estado con ella ¿es que acaso me tendría miedo? No pude mirarla por más tiempo, baje mi cabeza y me senté en el suelo, buscando autocontrol, María… tantos años habían pasado y precisamente cuando conseguía tranquilidad su recuerdo se avecinaba con ganas de destruirlo todo, tan característico de aquella mujer.

No me di cuenta cuando ella se acerco y puso su mano en mi cabeza, su leve tacto, me envolvió con una descarga a mi cuerpo. Se arrodillo con esa gracia hasta que su rostro quedara a la altura del mío, pero yo seguía mirando el suelo avergonzado quizás inquieto.

-disculpe señorita Alice- solo me atreví a decir eso- no fue mi intención asustarla. Solo fue...- entonces me interrumpió en silencio negando con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-Jasper, hay que seguir, esta apunto de llover y tenemos que llegar con los Cullen, es hora. Además los humanos han decidido regresar y no quiero ponerlos en peligro-tomo mi mano derecha y me empujo suavemente hacia adelante se puso un abrigo que estaba en el armario y dejamos la cabaña. Mire una última vez la cabaña donde Alice y yo nos besamos. Ojala pudiera dejar también hay el recuerdo de mi pasado, por un momento desee ser como Alice sin pasado y yo en cambio con uno que me pesaba tanto en estos momentos.

No me había dado cuenta cuando el clima había cambiado. Efectivamente el cielo nublado, estaba a punto de que se precipitaran las gotas de lluvia, caminamos con velocidad por el bosque, demasiado verde. Alice seguía tomando mi mano y por otra parte sentí la necesidad de apretarla, no quería que escapara, no quería yo escapar de ella, alejarme… mi mente deambulo hasta dar con el problema… Alice era el problema, había enterrado mi pasado tanto tiempo que al llegar a mi vida todo se removió, era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se salieran de control, o le contaba mi pasado todo lo que había hecho o terminaría creando miedo en ella por reacciones sin justificación alguna. Ninguna de las opciones me eran aceptables, igual la perdería, cualquiera que fuera su sentimiento por mi se habría desvanecido antes de que termina de contar mi historia. Solo quería estar con ella, solo eso. Qué pensaría de mí en estos momentos. Pose mis ojos en su cabello negro aun danzando para mi, su piel blanca, cerré los ojos y aspire su aroma, desee tocar su piel perfecta, busque sus labios rosados y delicados, los había probado, ¿Cómo iba a separarme de ella? La idea me produjo dolor físico en el pecho, mi corazón no latía y no había forma de entender pero simplemente como todo lo que había traído Alice a mi vida encajaba en un orden que solo ella conocía.

Había empezado a llover mientras seguía el silencio, ella sabía exactamente a dónde íbamos porque giraba de vez en cuando y cruzaba en alguna dirección, su mano pequeña seguía hay como muestra de que ella existía. Alice simplemente estaba en paz, tal vez no la había asustado, tal vez… se lo iba a preguntar.

-Alice-dije y ella volvió a parar, estábamos casi llegando a una montaña aunque no tenía idea de donde nos encontrábamos. Poso sus ojos dorados en mi y ahí fue donde me contuve para besarla en ese mismo instante, pues tenía que decirle que sentía.

-esto tiene que ver con lo que hablamos en la cabaña- eso no fue una pregunta, el fuerte viento se llevaba sus palabras con violencia- Jasper-bajo su mirada- entiendo que tu pasado sea complicado-

-pues, así es Alice- solo me atreví a decir eso, eso era lo único que podía confesarle sin perderla, mi conciencia me hablaba con un tono más alto de lo habitual y me decía claramente egoísta.

-¿necesitas tiempo?- pregunto.

-si Alice-

-¿pero me lo dirás algún día?- ¿había sido esa una pregunta o una afirmación escondida? Pero no tuve valor suficiente para preguntar. Valor algo que nunca había faltado en mí, me reí de mi mismo con sarcasmo.

Levante su cara, el viento hacia que su corto cabello negro estuviera mas desordenado que de costumbre, simplemente adorable. Quería besarla, cada parte de mi cuerpo se sentía atraído por sus labios, a sus ojos enigmáticos. Mi mano se tenso.

Nos miramos por unos segundos que tal vez fueron horas, o minutos, estar bajo su mirada me hacia querer siempre estar junto a ella, pero ahí estaba el problema… ahora tenía miedo de perderla.

-¿puedo besarla señorita?- dije sabiendo que mi control no duraría mucho tiempo más. Y para mi alivio ella sonrió.

- si señor Jasper, tiene permiso para besarme- la tome nuevamente en mis brazos, la distancia física antes de llegar al beso se me hizo larga, pero de nuevo desde el despertar de mis miedos estábamos juntos. Su sabor embriagante era ahora mío, me sentí protector de cada parte de su cuerpo, me sentí dueño de su piel, la quería para mi… egoísta decía nuevamente mi conciencia, pero apague mi mente cuando la abrace con mas fuerzas. Me sentía ansioso en sus brazos, queriendo probar cada parte de su boca, de sus labios, su lengua bailaba para mí dulcemente y mis manos tocaban su cuello con delicadeza, su piel tersa y suave.

-tuya- me dijo con un tono de voz tan bajo que casi pensé que lo había imaginado. Quise gritarle que era de ella, yo, Jasper Whitlock era solo de Alice y que ninguna otra mujer podía hacerme sentir como ella. Pero una vez más las palabras eran pequeñas, se volvían nada bajo su mirada y nulas comparadas con mis sentimientos crecientes hacia esta hermosa mujer.

Volvió a tomar mi mano, derrochaba felicidad aunque no tanto como yo. Aceleramos el paso, sus piernas eran rápidas, me atrevería a decir que mucho más que las mías, sonreí, con nuestras manos entrelazadas camino a nuestro encuentro con la familia Cullen. Confiaba en Alice, no por su facultad para ver el futuro, más bien por todo lo que ella estaba representando para mí. Si ella se sentía emocionada al aproximarse el encuentro con los Cullen a cada paso, yo por mi parte estaría más que feliz por verla sonreí…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Gracias por sus reviews, espero les guste esta capitulo y de corazón espero que comenten este capítulo si? En serio me ayuda mucho saber si les va gustando o no. Como este fanfic es para ustedes. Con cariño.**

**Capitulo 4**

Corrimos hasta antes del amanecer, habíamos cruzado muchos kilómetros y todo el escenario que iba a ser nuestro hogar llego a agradarme, el paisaje de vida urbana que dejada en Filadelfia se cambia por este casi salvaje y tranquilo bosque verde, las nubes bloqueaban la entrada del sol y no sentí la incomodidad que me producía el ver mi piel brillar. Podía sentir la mirada de Alice tímidamente vez en cuando, y yo no podía dejar de observarla, memorizaba el pequeño destello de sus ojos cuando se cruzaba con los míos. Mientras yo me aferraba dulcemente a su pequeña mano, un futuro al lado de Alice parecía ser tan ajeno a lo que son mis recuerdos, si realmente ella supiera lo que su pequeño tacto era capaz de producir. Correr a su lado me liberaba, la sensación de no protegerme del sol, me dije, pero había algo en mí que no se estaba tan convencido del todo.

-Alice- dije. Automáticamente me miro a los ojos y se detuvo con su gracia única.

-Jasper, este será nuestro hogar, no tengas dudas, te llevaras muy bien con todos, lo he visto. Te aceptaran, y a mi- sonrió y yo me sentí deslumbrado por su belleza- me dirán monstruo-

-¿Qué?- pregunte indignado, nadie le diría monstruo a Alice. No, ella era una dama y…

Pero desvió mis pensamientos de reproche hacia personas que ni conocía con un beso en la mejilla, sus labios fueron a posar cerca de mi oído y susurro- tu también lo harás- sentí su aliento cálido y me mordí los labios-ya verás- su voz de soprano se volvió tan sensual, provocando, y ella tan inocente no se daba cuenta lo difícil que se estaba haciendo nuestra cercanía…

Jasper me dije mientras ella depositaba un tierno beso en mi cuello, contrólate, Alice es una dama. Y si por fin, había entendido el poder de un beso y toda la pasión que se podía despertar con tan solo un susurro. Tome su mano y deposite un beso pequeño sobre ella, una buena manera de detener la ola de pensamientos no apropiados para estos momentos.

Ella sonrió y me abrazo sorprendiéndome.

-¿eres siempre así de decidida con todo?- le pregunte mientras entrelazaba sus brazos a mi alrededor, nuestros rostros frente a frente, sus ojos dorados brillantes, su piel exquisita y sus labios rosados a tan solo centímetros.

-te refieres a buscar a los Cullen-eso debió haber sido una pregunta pero con Alice, obviamente nuestra conversación ya había sido participe de visiones anteriores, que fácil era conversar con ella-si, siempre tengo lo que me propongo o lo que veo-

-mmm... aunque tengo una idea Alice- mi nuevo pensamiento pareció sorprenderla porque la sentí ansiosa jugando con algunos mechones de mi nuca-¿Qué opinas de vivir un tiempo, tu y yo, solos?- se quedo inmóvil, sus ojos fijos en los míos, al principio pensé que meditaba mi petición apresura, más bien se me había escapado a pesar de ser muy fiel a mis pensamientos, pero los minutos pasaron y me empecé a sentir incomodo. ¿Acaso le había faltado?

-disculpa si te falte el respeto Alice- dije apenado al no percibir respuesta de su parte. Pero ella seguía inmóvil aunque no parecía molesta.

-Jasper, ¿quieres que te cuente como está ligado nuestro futuro, o esperas descubrirlo y sorprenderte como me acaba de pasar?- medite unos segundos pero la respuesta era simple, aunque a pesar de querer expresarle como me sentía ella agrego las palabras perfectas que tanto me hacían falta- tenemos toda una aventura por delante, que me sorprendas con esa pregunta significa que es mejor de lo que pude ver en mis visiones-

-entonces, ¿aseguras que serás feliz con los Cullen?-

-si, Jasper, seremos felices con los Cullen- estoy seguro que entendió perfectamente la pregunta que le hice, le había preguntado si ella iba hacer feliz con la familia Cullen. Desde que la conocí, en ese café me di cuenta que donde ella estuviera iba a estar yo. Aferre su mano con ansias contagiadas a nuestro inminente encuentro con aquellos conocidos que ella conocía perfectamente bien.

No nos tardo mucho tiempo en visualizarlos, eran dos hombres, uno alto y de aspecto fuerte y otro más joven que me hizo sentir incomodo. Si, él era el muchacho que leía la mente. Los dos nos miraban con ojos desorientados, dudosos y hasta temerosos, sus ojos recorrían las cicatrices visibles de mi cuello, lo sabía perfectamente, esa era la primera impresión que causaba, y con este pensamiento el más joven, el cual acerté que podía leer la mente desvió la mirada a Alice, cohibido con mis pensamientos… aunque estaba completamente seguro que yo me sentía más apocado con la inminente violación a la privacidad de mis pensamientos.

Alice dio un paso acercándose hacia ellos, acto seguido me interpuse entre ellos y Alice. Debía protegerla aunque por mi mucha experiencia sabía que no había peligro alguno, solo estaban totalmente desconcertados. Pensé en la imagen que proyectaría yo, lleno de cicatrices, aun así no iba a apartarme del medio de Alice hasta saber que no corría peligro alguno. La sentí sonreír a mi espalda, toda la felicidad que emanaba era como un propio relajante para mi, realmente estaba feliz, me desconcentre viajando en cuanto había esperado este momento y si ella estaba así de feliz realmente debía de valer la pena.

-hola Edward y Emmett. Soy Alice y el es Jasper- pude ver como sus mandíbulas se aflojaban por la impresión. Relaje el ambiente para que ella continuara sin intervenciones- disculpen que los hallamos interrumpido en su caza pero queremos saber en dónde podemos instalarnos- hasta para mi, fue un poco impactante la explicación de Alice, ahora yo sonreía.

-disculpa ¿Cómo dices?- pregunto el más alto que se llamaba Emmett, lo cual deduje por Alice.

- espera, Emmett, ella- parecía aturdido, este dio un paso a delante y se acerco mirando a Alice. Alice se estiro para darme un beso en la mejilla en señal de que la podía dejar avanzar hacia Edward. ¿No estaría en peligro si la dejo hablar con él?, puede llegar a ser muy ingenua.

-no te preocupes Jasper, no somos de temer- me dirigió la palabra Edward dándome una cálida y respetuosa sonrisa. Sabía que decía la verdad, aunque la lejanía de mi cuerpo con el de Alice empezaba a creer, entendí que ella tenía que hacer esto. Explicarle aquellos dos que significaba todo esto. Observaba como irradiaba Alice felicidad en una conversación que se producía en la mente de ella.

-wow- se le escapo decir a Edward después de unos minutos y Emmett se acerco rápidamente a su lado.

-vamos, dime. ¿No ves que no puedo leer la mente como tú?- Alice sonrió. Al parecer ya había terminado su conversación y me acerque a tomarle la mano, me dedico una mirada de éxito. Y aunque no entendía porque yo también estaba muy feliz.

-Alice, tiene la capacidad de poder predecir el futuro, basándose solo en decisiones tomadas- explico Edward- dado a su don, conoce nuestra dieta y está muy deseosa de formar parte de nuestra familia-

-valla… salimos a cazar y traemos nuevos hermanos- sonreí al igual que los demás ante la pequeña ocurrencia de Emmett. Estaba muy sorprendido pero tenía un buen temperamento.

-si Edward, los seguimos, aunque se exactamente donde queda nuestra casa. Ya veras, nos llevaremos muy bien, ahora lo importante es ir hablar con Carlisle, que está por llegar a la casa después de su turno de guardia-

-¿en serio lo sabe todo?- dijo Emmett, seguía igual de sorprendido mientras que Edward continuaba leyendo los pensamientos de Alice todo el camino hacia la casa de los Cullen.

Todo esto era nuevo y a pesar de que podía haberme sentido nervioso por conocer a tantos vampiros juntos y pensar que vivían en armonía era algo que tenía que comprobar por supuesto, mi historia me había dicho que aun los más disciplinados tenían problemas alguna vez. Pero no, no había nervios, estaba con Alice que no me soltaba la mano en ningún momento. Que ingenua llegaba a ser, hablaba con Emmett y Edward sin ningún problema, sin ninguna precaución. Pero a pesar de los buenos augurios de Alice decidí examinarlos… solo por si acaso.

-¿y también te asusto así como a nosotros?- me pregunto Emmett.

-pues…si algo así- nos reímos todos. Ya estábamos muy cerca de la casa familia Cullen. Si Alice llamaba esta su casa pues de ahora en adelante también iba a ser la mía. Emmett se apresuro a buscar a su pareja, Rosalie para ponerla al tanto de los acontecimientos. Mientras que Edward nos dirigió hasta su espaciosa y agradable sala.

-Esme, Carlisle, vengan por favor, hay algo que necesitan ver- dijo Edward medio riendo. Y automáticamente bajaron de la planta superior una mujer con cara de corazón, al vernos se impresiono pero nos dedico una amable y adorable sonrisa en forma de bienvenida. Mientras que a su lado estaba un hombre alto rubio se adelantaba para tenderlos la mano a mí y a Alice.

-sean bienvenidos a mi casa- dijo el hombre, el cual supe que era Carlisle, por su forma de darnos la bienvenida pude determinar que el de mayor jerarquía era él. Y me pregunte si habría sido él el creador de esta familia.

-muchas gracias- dije, saludándole.

-somos Alice y Jasper- dijo Alice realmente encantada. No había peligro alguno pero me di cuenta que todos tenían ese color dorado en sus ojos, como los de Alice…-y ustedes son Carlisle y Esme, es un placer conocerlos a todos al fin. Aunque falta Rosalie, bajara dentro de unos momentos- Esme le dedico una leve mirada de sorpresa a su marido, el cual seguía sonriendo-

-padre-dijo Edward- Alice tiene la capacidad de ver el futuro-

-que interesante facultad Alice- dijo Carlisle- sean bienvenidos a nuestra casa-

-pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que gusten- hablo con tanta sinceridad Esme que me toco.

-es que nos quedaremos. Seremos parte de su familia- y así simplemente Alice dio su explicación. No pude evitar reírme al igual que Edward.

-debo entender que ya conocen nuestro estilo de alimentarnos- dijo Carlisle, lo cual me hizo sentir sediento, con todos mis sentidos fijados en Alice la sed había pasado a segundo plano pero en estos momentos volvió el terrible deseo. Edward me dedico una mirada fugas. Si, el escuchaba mis pensamientos, me sentí molesto pero solo por un leve momento porque llego la pareja de Emmett, Rosalie, un rubia alta y esbelta con mirada dura y fría. Observo detenidamente mis cicatrices y la sentí tensarse, relaje la atmosfera y poso sus ojos en Alice quien le sonreía. Bajo las escaleras y se coloco en frente para saludarnos, ya su mirada no era tan dura, deduje que se sintió insegura pero al vernos comprobó que no éramos amenaza se relajo un poco, pero aun así no mostro el entusiasmo de los demás miembros de la familia. A mi particularmente no me molesto y a Alice esta reacción no la tomo por sorpresa.

-Emmett me puso al corriente de casi todo- dijo Rosalie.

-entonces creo que debemos de buscarles un lugar para poner sus cosas-continuo Carlisle- después de que estén cómodos hablaremos y nos conoceremos mas- nos dedico una sonrisa verdadera a nosotros.

-hay una habitación optima al lado de la de Edward, tiene una vista excelente- dijo Esme- vengan acompáñenme. Rosalie, busca algo de ropa cómoda a Alice, por favor- subimos las escaleras dejando en la sala a Edward con Carlisle conversando animadamente. Alice casi danzaba alegremente, reconociendo en voz alta las habitaciones de cada uno, su ojos me miraban brillantes y yo no pude haber estado más feliz por ella.

-esta es la habitación, pónganse cómodos y dado a que somos familia ahora, pueden hacer cualquier remodelación. Esta es su casa- dijo Esme dirigiéndose especialmente a mí.

-aquí esta la ropa, espero sea de tu agrado-dijo Rosalie y se marcho.

-aquí hay algo de Carlisle, Jasper-dijo Emmett- hermano bienvenido-Y diciendo eso se marcho.

-pónganse cómodos, estaremos abajo, si necesitan algo-dedicándonos otra agradable sonrisa Esme cerró la puerta. Y fue ahí cuando preste atención, la habitación estaba pintada de un color crema, tenía un caballete con un lienzo en blanco y un estante con cientos de libros, había un delicado olor a oleos pero no vi en ninguna parte manchas de pintura, todo estaba en perfecto orden y limpio y por supuesto un sofá. Para mí era perfecta, una habitación espaciosa con un gran ventanal que revelaba una vista increíble del bosque verde.

Lo próximo que sentí fue el dulce sabor de los labios de Alice, besándome con un ímpetu arrollador, nuestros labios se movían buscando más y más el del otro. Todo esto me tomo desprevenido y la atraje hacia mí, recorrí su espalda con mis manos, necesitaba tocar su piel, tuve el atrevimiento de bajar hasta su cuello y dejar un recorrido con mis labios hasta su hombro. Pero fue aquel suspiro que me hizo entrar en control de nuevo… ella Alice, tan especial…

La tome en mis brazos y la lleve al sofá, me coloque lentamente sobre de ella, esa proximidad casi quemaba mi piel, tan cerca, me repetía, pero me volvía a decir, ella Alice, tan especial…

-Alice- dije pero mi voz se quebró por el poco autocontrol que quedaba- ¿eres feliz?-

-si…-susurro y me beso lentamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos!! Gracias por sus reviews, sobre todo a max, siempre me deja un review en cada capítulo. Por fa sigan dejando sus comentarios, son muy importante para mí. Aquí les dejo este capítulo 5, con mucho cariño. **

**Capitulo 5**

¿Por qué me detenía cuando nuestras caricias se profundizaban más?, ella simplemente me miro cuando el beso se rompió, sin preguntar, sin cuestionar, en sus ojos pude ver tranquilidad y no era a causa de mi facultad, ella debía de saber hasta dónde llegaría nuestras caricias, que sucedería y cuando sucedería. Pero yo no, yo era el que perdía cada vez más control frente a sus encantos, al sabor de sus labios, el aroma proveniente de sus senos. Nuestras caricias no habían pasado de unos besos pero tenía que estar tan alerta, frenándome y a la vez me torturaba hacerlo. No quería asustarla, no quería apresurarla. Sentí como me correspondía cuando la besaba, pero más dolor me daría faltarle el respeto. No haría algo que la molestara y mucho menos que le doliera, pensar que su sonrisa se borrara por mi culpa me hacía sentir más que infeliz.

Con esa rapidez y agilidad magnifica se levanto del sofá y vio la ropa que le había dejado Rosalie, la observo maravillada.

-Alice, te daré espacio para que te vistas- camine hacia la puerta- aprovechare hablar con Edward, realmente estoy sintiendo mucha sed- lo cual era totalmente verdad pero mi mente deambulo sin mi propio consentimiento y las imágenes de María dándome a un humano a cambio de unos cuantos neófitos destruidos me tensaron. Apreté los puños, no, negué mentalmente, María no tenía nada de qué ver en todo esto. Maneje mi reflejo para Alice quien me miraba con los labios entreabiertos y toda imagen perturbadora se alejo, solo los labios de Alice podían hacer eso, para mi tenía esa imagen sexy de inocencia. Debía salir rápido de la habitación, los besos anteriores me habían dejado en una condición difícil de soportar, necesitaba relajarme.

-pero Jasper- bajo su mirada-no me molesta…- me acerque a ella y gentilmente la hice mirarme.

-esperare cuando estés lista- le di un beso en la mejilla y supe que se sintió mejor , me miro con un brillo en sus ojos color dorados. Pero seguía cohibida, así que decidí salir sin demorarme ni un minuto más.

Baje hacia la sala donde se encontraba Edward y Carlisle. Los dos me miraron.

-ven, siéntate con nosotros Jasper- dijo Carlisle, obedecí de manera instantánea.

-gracias por su hospitalidad, son muy amables al aceptarnos en su casa- dije con naturalidad.

-de nada Jasper, pues cuéntanos hijo- a pesar de la corta edad que aparentaba su figura, la palabra hijo no se torno rara- me ha comentado Edward que tienes la habilidad de manejar las emociones, lo cual me parece fascinante al igual que la capacidad de Alice por predecir un futuro basado en decisiones instantáneas-

-si señor, si gusta le puedo mostrar-

-por favor- con una inclinación en la mano Carlisle me indico que prosiguiera. Enfoque mis emociones en hacer que sintieran mucha felicidad, toda esa emoción que sentía desde que Alice apareció. Pude ver instantáneamente como aparecían sonrisas en sus rostros y pare.

-un don extremadamente útil y poderoso- susurro Edward más que para mí para Carlisle.

-puedo manejar las atmosferas emocionales- dije en forma de explicación.

-¿hace mucho que conoces a Alice?, por lo que me dijo mi hijo, ella no recuerda nada de su vida como humana.

-pues, no fue hace mucho-sonreí. Que poco tiempo la conocía y qué manera tan increíble había crecido todo esto por ella- ella me encontró a mí-

-algo similar les paso a Emmett y Rosalie, es que cuando dos personas están destinadas a sentir algo tan especial, no hay forma de detenerlo- las palabras de Carlisle siguieron siendo eco en mis pensamientos muchos segundos después.

-eso es verdad-dijo dulcemente Esme acercándose a nosotros- ¿Qué te pareció Jasper la habitación?-

-me encanto, Esme muchas gracias por todas las molestias que han tenido- dije sonriendo- y lo más importante es que Alice está feliz-

-Jasper, estaba preguntándome, ¿Qué opinas si llevara a Alice a comprar algunas cosas?, Rosalie desea salir y me pareció idóneo-

-si, me parece una gran idea - dije, aunque se produjo un vacio que no tenía que la falta de mi corazón palpitante.

-además podemos aprovechar Jasper e ir a cazar, debes estar sediento- la voz de Edward me saco de mi momentánea inquietud.

-iré a despedirme de Alice- susurre en forma de aceptación a la propuesta. Subí las escaleras y ella estaba abriendo la puerta, por supuesto ya sabía a dónde iba, esa sonrisa brillante me deslumbro. Se veía tan bella con ese vestido blanco.

-y, ¿Qué te parece Jasper?, ¿te gusta?- dio una vuelta sobre sus talones, tan perfecta e irreal que podría hacer llorar a la mejor bailarina de ballet. Busque palabras para expresarme, pero la voz no llegaba a mi garganta. Ella sonrió satisfecha. Tome su mano y la bese dulcemente, en forma de despedida, no quería separarme de ella, de su tacto, de aquel aroma embriagador. ¿Por qué se me hace tan difícil alejarme? Son solo pocas horas me dije.

-pensare en ti en todo momento- dijo dulcemente.

-y yo en ti, ve disfruta- y se alejo caminando lentamente, hasta llegar al inicio de las escaleras, me miro con ese brillo, y hubiese apostado cualquier cosa a que en esos momentos mis ojos también brillaban con la misma intensidad que los de ella. Me miro por varios segundos más y de repente sin previo aviso, casi corrió para llegar a mis brazos, dio un leve salto y la ataje en el aire y ella cruzo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, sus manos en mi rostro y sus labios en los míos besándome con ternura, todo encajo perfectamente de nuevo. Lentamente se separo de mi y se bajo de mi cintura, hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque se quedara conmigo y porque la casa estuviera sola. Alice camino con una sonrisa brillante y movió sus labios pero no salió su voz de soprano, ella quería que leyera sus labios para que nadie más escuchara lo que me iba a decir a continuación.

-la espera valdrá la pena- estaba seguro que el curso de sus labios trabajaron esas palabras y yo quede petrificado con una sonrisa de lado. ¿Que habría querido decir? La oración parecía tener un toque de seducción. Me mordí el labio, pero me controle de nuevo.

Me distraje al escuchar a Alice alejarse en el auto con Esme, Rosalie y Emmett. ¿Se sentiría cómoda con ellos? Por supuesto que si, sonreí. Baje las escaleras nuevamente, y Edward me estaba esperando.

-¿listo?-

-si, estoy listo, vamos- susurre sediento. Seguí a Edward hacia el bosque, el era bastante rápido pero no tuve ningún problema para mantener su paso, nos mantuvimos al mismo ritmo, adentrándonos en el bosque. No hubo preguntas ni palabras, el sabia que todo lo que necesitaba saber estaba en mi cabeza, la violación de privacidad no pareció molestarme, siempre y cuando no dijera que lo que había dentro estaría bien. Nos adentramos mucho más al norte y fue ahí donde sentí el olor de lo que supuse eran unos felinos, es que olían a gatos, arrugue la nariz, corrimos en silencio hasta que logre verlos, una manada corría sin sentir el peligro que se avecinaba. Le indique en mis pensamientos que el cazara el macho de la derecha y yo la hembra, sin saber porque la hembra me olía un poco mejor. Sin percatarme de si Edward lo había conseguido o no me dispuse a cazar aquella puma, clave mis dientes sin remordimiento y la verdad es que sabía mejor que los osos, la gran gata lucho sin mucho éxito y pude ver como sus ojos trataban de descubrir quien le producía semejante dolor. Bebí sin parar hasta que la última gota de sangre abandono su cuerpo y me sentí mucho más fuerte, el ardor en mi garganta se había hecho mucho más leve, pero si, nunca se compararía con el de un humano.

-tienes toda la razón- afirmo Edward por un momento se me había olvidado que estaba con él.

-pensé que toda la vida habían tenido este tipo de dieta- susurre apenado tratando que mis palabras no sonaran cortantes.

-Carlisle si, el se negó desde siempre a beber sangre de humanos, además tiene un autocontrol increíble, es doctor-

-¿y nunca ha bebido sangre de humano?- pregunte

-pues no, en cambio yo tuve cierta debilidad por un tiempo-

-¿y por qué sigues con este estilo de vida Edward?, no quiero ser entrometido pero me gustaría entenderte-

-por supuesto Jasper, no hay problema. Pues la verdad es que a pesar de haber bebido sangre de humano por un tiempo no quiero ser un monstruo, y ¿tu?-

-por Alice…-simplemente así lo dije. Además si mentía el se daría cuenta.

-entiendo Jasper, aunque debo advertirte de algo- Edward sonrió-

-claro dime-

-Alice quiere saber sobre tu pasado- por alguna razón sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, debí haberlo imaginado.

-por supuesto, debo entenderlo, pero es tan…no puedo-

-vamos inténtalo, ella se siente de la misma manera que tu. Yo no he tenido la dicha de sentir eso que tú sientes por alguna mujer, pero sé que cuando eso pase le contaría todo lo referente a mí, es lo que ella está esperando, que te abras con ella-

-pero puedes entender Edward que hay cosas muy difíciles de contar-dije con un sabor amargo en mi boca. Las batallas de neófitos, hasta las propias batallas de mi vida como humano pasaron frente a mis ojos, cuanto sufrimiento sentían esas víctimas, cuanto mal había hecho y la fría risa de María en el aire.

-si, Jasper, por supuesto que lo entiendo-

-¿y cómo puedes vivir escuchando los pensamientos de otros?, ¿a veces no te incomodan?- cambie el tema y supe que él lo sabía y que por supuesto había visto pequeñas porciones de mi pasado, recuerdo que no representaban ni el diez por ciento de lo que era en realidad.

-mmm… si, algunas veces, cuando tengo a Rosalie y a Emmett muy cerca- nos reímos- espero que tu y Alice no sean así, aunque sé que eso es muy difícil de evitar. Como tendrás la oportunidad de vivir con Rosalie y Emmett veras que ellos se casan cada ciertos años y durante los días antes de la boda sus pensamientos se hacen incontrolables-

-¿ellos se casan constantemente?-pregunte, ¿Alice querría casarse?. Yo sería más que feliz casado con Alice pero y ¿ella?.

-si, ellos se casan, Emmett complace en todo a Rosalie y a ella le encantan sus bodas. Ven vamos más al norte, hay unos ciervos- de igual manera deje que Edward me guiara hacia esta pequeña manada, nunca me había imaginado casado, ni mucho menos con pareja, pero sonríe todo el camino al imaginarme a Alice vestida de blanco. Yo quería hacerla feliz, siendo mi esposa o no, solo quería compartir y darle toda la seguridad y felicidad que podía. Ella me había dado una vida nueva.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews, a Scarleth, Ckamila (me gusto mucho tu fic, se los recomiendo =) ) a Maxy y Nelly =) gracias de verdad, espero que este les guste también. Responderé la preg de Nelly: Bella llega en unos cuantos años mas, esto es lo único que te puedo decir ;) , y por fa no olviden dejar sus comentarios, si? Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo asi y me gustaría que me dijeran que tal lo hice con sinceridad y confianza.**

**Ahora si, espero disfruten el capitulo 6, no se olviden por fis de dejar sus comentarios, saludos, criticas, preguntas o recomendaciones, abierta para todo. Este fanfic es para ustedes… con mucho cariño.**

**Capitulo 6**

Alice, Alice, Alice-mi mente solo se dirigía hacia ella. Por fin un poco menos sediento, el ardor de mi garganta no era tan fuerte, el sol se estaba poniendo, era el atardecer de otro día en la inmortalidad, pero ya no pesaba, vivir para siempre con Alice era una bendición. Solo quería volver a verla. Edward seguía conmigo, habíamos hablado sobre cada miembro de la familia, con una charla a lo que debió ser bastante común entre los Cullen, o al menos cuando Edward estaba presente. Sin muchas palabras y bastantes pensamientos, que cómodo me había resultado. Habíamos bebido sangre de pumas, osos y unos ciervos, los últimos cuales deteste. El seguía corriendo a cierta distancia, dándome espacio tal vez pues mis pensamientos solo estaban con Alice, ¿habría llegado ya?

-si, lo más probable es que ella este ya en la casa- dijo Edward- generalmente Esme y Rosalie llegan al anochecer cada vez que se van de comprar-

Había evitado toda la tarde en no pensar en las palabras sin sonido de Alice, mi mente corrió mucho más rápido y se dirigió explícitamente a ese recuerdo de hace unas horas atrás, ¨La espera valdrá la pena¨ para mi sus palabras habían dejado un toque de sensualidad pero tal vez yo me estaba entusiasmando demasiado. Entonces Edward se rio, me sentí avergonzado.

-no te sientas así- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa- además ya estoy acostumbrado. Al poco tiempo de que Carlisle me convirtió, convirtió a Esme y se enamoraron, después Rosalie y cuando llego Emmett volví a escuchar ese tipo de pensamientos-esta vez hizo una mueca-te puedo asegurar que tus pensamientos no son nada comparados con los de Rosalie y Emmett- a mi simplemente se me escapo una carcajada.

-en realidad eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor Edward, prometo tratar de cuidar mis pensamiento aunque…- recordé la sonrisa de Alice, su mano delicada, su dulce aroma que me estaba volviendo loco y la terrible necesidad que querer besar sus labios -algún día sentirás por alguien lo que yo siento por Alice, aunque debo confesar que no pensé que esto me pasara a mi- de seguro si hubiese sido humano estuviera sonrojado, pero además de que Edward podía leer mis pensamientos decrete de que ocultarlos seria una pérdida total de tiempo.

-eso espero- la voz de Edward sonaba amarga- es posible que tal vez no comparta esa dicha en mi existencia, tener una compañera, con quien pasar la eternidad es un verdadero milagro, no creo que sea suerte solamente Jasper-

-si, tienes toda la razón. Hace algunos días me sentía exactamente como tu- y con ese comentario se acabo nuestra platica. Ya casi llegábamos a casa de los Cullen, las luces estaban encendidas y había voces muy alegres. Si, ella ya había llegado.

Abrí la puerta de la casa con ansias contenidas, Edward se reía por lo bajo pero no me molesto, ahí junto a Esme y Carlisle estaba Alice. La observe sonreírme, su dulzura me invadió el cuerpo en un instante y mi cabeza no concibió palabra para describir su belleza, tenia puesto un vestido vino tinto con un escote en v que rosaba suavemente el valle de sus senos, además el vestido al ser ceñido a su delicado cuerpo revelaba su cintura estrecha y su piel blanca como la nieve me hizo sentir un leve cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, quería tocarla, camino hacia mí y me ofreció su mano. Y cuando mis dedos tocaron los de ella, volví a sentirme en paz.

-Jasper, hoy la pasamos increíble- su voz de soprano solo hizo que despertara de mi trance.

-¿si?, me alegro mucho de verdad Alice. Yo la pase bien con Edward también- dije.

-nos hizo ir por toda la cuidad buscando ropa para todos-dijo Esme sonriendo y no pudimos evitar hacerlo todos.

-Rosalie entendió mi punto de una vez, la ropa no debería de usarse más de una vez- dijo Alice, como si fuera lo más normal de mundo.

-si esto te hace feliz- le dije a su oído.

-si Jasper, además ya me puse de acuerdo con Carlisle para retribuirle todo el dinero, le indique en que empresas debería de invertir, la bolsa de valores y además los números de la lotería que saldrán ganadores-

-ya le dije que no tenía que preocuparse, el dinero es de todos, y como parte de la familia tiene todo el derecho a gastarlo- dijo Carlisle con voz amable y calmada-no te sientas cohibida Alice y tu tampoco Jasper-

-pero como parte de la familia Cullen- Alice me miraba a los ojos pero yo solo vi sus labios delicados y perfectos-también es bueno que colaboremos ¿verdad Jasper?-

-a mi me parece una increíble idea- le dije. Aun sin soltarme la mano camino hacia donde se encontraba Edward y yo la seguí.

-gracias Alice- dijo el sonriendo Edward. ¿Gracias por qué? Pregunte en mi mente por simple curiosidad.

-Alice me dejo su regalo en la habitación-dijo Edward casi riendo- una increíble colección de libros, casi todos clásicos. Gracias Alice, bueno me retiro a leer, nos vemos- y diciendo eso Edward subió a su habitación.

-nosotros también nos vamos a nuestra habitación, gracias por todo Esme y Carlisle- dijo Alice con esa voz tan dulce y alegre que tiene. Yo me despedí de ellos con un pequeño movimiento en mis cabeza.

Subimos las escaleras tomados de la mano y entramos a una habitación un tanto distinta a cual había dejado en la mañana, esta estaba llena de bolsas de compras de todos los colores y tamaños y en una esquina de la habitación estaba un gran armario del estilo victoriano.

-valla-susurre- ahora entiendo cuando Esme dijo que habían pasado todo el día recorriendo la cuidad- Alice cerró la puerta de la habitación y me indico que me sentara en el sofá.

- ¿te importaría ponerte esto para mí?-puso esa mirada tan inocente, solo podrías encontrar esa expresión en una niña pequeña. ¿Quién en todo este mundo podría decirle que no a algo?, entonces asentí.

Me entrego un camisa negra de botones, bastante bonita y algo elegante. Note un cambio en sus emociones, estaba nerviosa, pero bastante feliz. Así que antes de manejar el ambiente decidí preguntarle que la había puesto así.

-¿Alice?-ella tenía la mirada en piso.

-Jasper, ignora mis nervios, solo…-escondió su rostro en mis brazos.

-Alice, ¿pero qué pasa?- me estaba preocupando-dime ¿si?-

-hoy te dije que…-inhalo aun cuando no era necesario- hoy te dije que la espera valdría la pena, ¿tienes idea a lo que me refería?- con su rostro en mis brazos la atraje un poco más a mí, quería que se sintiera segura conmigo.

-pues, en realidad, no estoy tan seguro a que te referiste- me sincere.

-¿podrías hacer algo por mí?-

-Claro-entonces la sentí sonreí-lo que tú quieras Alice, todo para que seas feliz-

-¿podrías relajarlo para mí? - que hermosa era Alice. Levanto su cabeza y me miro a los ojos y me dio un beso suave en los labios, de nuevo el calor rodeaba mi cuerpo, mis poros se despertaron, mis sentidos se habían hecho presa solo de una persona, Ella. Separo sus labios de los míos. Tomo lentamente el suéter negro que tenia puesto yo y me desvistió, jalo de el delicadamente. Relaje el ambiente para ella tal como lo había pedido y cuando estuvo a punto de sacarme el suéter por completo recordé mis cicatrices. Pero ella iba un paso más allá del mío y antes de que reaccionara deposito un beso tierno en una de ellas, mi cuerpo estaba en llamas, quería besarla, quería acariciarla, quería hacer mucho más que eso, pero aun así me contuve, dejaría que ella se sintiera mas cómoda, ella determinaría el momento, el tiempo, el lugar, como siempre…

Sus besos quemaban como hielo, mandaba vibraciones a todas las partes de mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos conteniéndome. Su aroma embriagador era tan potente en este momento, luego se separo de mí y me observo.

-estoy fascinada…-susurro, seguía avergonzada pero mucho más decidida.

-yo las odio- dije.

-¿Por qué Jasper?, cada una cuenta tu historia épica, una historia tan fascinante y único como tu-

-no quiero desagradarte-susurre

-te apuesto que tu produces exactamente el impacto contrario en mi, ven, te mostrare- de nuevo su voz me incitaba. Con su mano me guio hasta la cremallera de su vestido, se coloco de espaldas-¿me ayudas Jasper?- mi cuerpo tembló pero no fue exactamente por nervios, era deseo, podía sentirlo en cada parte de mi cuerpo, deseo que jamás había sentido por una mujer.

Y lentamente se empecé a bajar la cremallera, dejando su espalda blanca a mi vista, a merced de mis manos, pase mi dedo índice por su columna, el roce de mi dedo en su piel me estaba volviendo loco, apreté mis labios para contenerme, sus poros se erizaron con mi tacto y decidí depositar un suave beso, en la mitad de su espalda, respire el aroma de su piel lentamente, mis manos se movían inquietas, agradecí ser incapaz de morir en ese momento, no quería que terminara, atreviéndome un poco mas probé su piel con mi lengua, delicadamente, no quería asustarla.

Y ella se volteo y me beso suave, nerviosa y cálidamente, me indico que me sentara de nuevo en aquel sofá, solo una mirada y bastaba para saber cuáles eran sus deseos.

Mis manos temblaron cuando vi caer el vestido al piso, revelando en ropa interior de un rojo sangre, a la mujer perfecta frente a mis ojos, su cuerpo simplemente era lo más perfecto y hermoso que jamás hubiese imaginado. El monte de sus senos haciéndome la mas tentadora invitación, moviéndose al compas de su agitada respiración, su vientre plano, su cintura seduciéndome con su cercanía y la fina curva de sus caderas me tenían cegado. Quería atraparla con mis manos, tocar y besar cada centímetro de su ser. Ella bajo la mirada, estaba apenada.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto, Alice- se me escapo decir. Me levante y la bese con suavidad, ella estaba muy nerviosa y baje mis labios hasta su cuello, escuche un gemido salir de sus deliciosos labios, y nuevamente la carga de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo y perdí el control, la bese con pasión, mi lengua se hizo camino entre su boca y ella a su vez exigía sentirme más, me abrazo aferrándose a mi cuello. Recorrí con mis manos su delicado cuello acariciándola, pensado como ella se había fijado en mí.

-Jasper- susurro- yo seguí besando su cuello abriéndome paso hasta el inicio de sus senos-disculpa si soy algo inexperta- incapaz de parar busque el broche del brasier con mi manos- esta será mi primera vez…- entonces me detuve, solté su pequeño cuerpo y la mire a los ojos, ella sorprendida parecía estar a punto de llorar si eso fuera posible para nosotros.

-Jasper-dijo con un tono de preocupación- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué te detienes?-

-ven- me senté en el sofá y le indique que viniera a mí, se sentó en mis piernas y la rodee envolviéndola con mis brazos. Su angustia me partía mi inmóvil corazón- Alice, debo disculparme- le dije y cuando ella me iba a interrumpir pose mi dedo índice para que me escuchara primero- no me comporte del todo bien contigo esta noche. Eres tú la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, aunque no me excusare tus encantos me han cegado hoy. Tu cuerpo, tu rostro, tu piel, todo fue demasiado para mí, es que tu eres demasiado para mi Alice. Sé que no he tenido la oportunidad de expresar mis sentimientos por ti- respire- es que solo han pasado días y no puedo creer todo esto que estoy sintiendo. No sé como describirlo, solo sé que quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo.

-Jasper- suspiro Alice diciendo mi nombre. Acaricie su perfecto rostro y la bese en la frente.

-Pero hay algo que quiero ofrecerte Alice, tal vez lo único que pueda ofrecerte aparte de todo lo que siento por ti, quiero ofrecerte la oportunidad de que seas mi esposa- y así tan sencillo como eso, salió de mis labios una propuesta de matrimonio para la mujer más maravillosa que existe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos! Antes que nada quisiera disculparme por no haber actualizado antes, es que estaba en la playa y cuando llegue empecé a escribir de una vez. No volverá a suceder y además prometo actualizar pronto. Gracias a Max, Nelly, Ckamila, Scarleth, Ali y Marinna por sus reviews y su apoyo. Aunque este cap no es de mi total agrado, es parte esencial de la historia. Por fa no olviden de contarme que tal les pareció, dejen Reviews con confianza si? Disculpen la tardanza, gracias por todo su apoyo y espero disfruten. Este fanfic es para ustedes. Con cariño… **

**Capitulo 7**

Sus ojos brillaban, ese color dorado podía ser tan cegador y sobretodo en este momento. Hay estaba Alice son su diminuta ropa interior tiñendo de rojo su piel, tan inmóvil como la pintura mas perfecta que se pudieran crear, su cabello un poco mas desordenado de lo normal a causa de mis caricias de hace solo unos segundos atrás. Si tan solo hubiese cedido el control a mis instintos estuviera haciéndola mía en este instante. Mi mente se descontrolo, frente a mis ojos pude ver los labios de Alice rojos y tentadores, soltando gemidos y llenando la habitación con mi nombre, su cuerpo moviéndose al compas del mío…pero sacudí la cabeza. Por dios… le acababa de proponer matrimonio, Jasper concéntrate, pero como me iba a concentrar con el panorama que tenia frente a mí. Sus ojos, simplemente sus ojos centellantes llenos de una emoción que no podía describir, me estaba contagiando con ese no se qué, que estaba sintiendo pero ella seguía en silencio.

-Alice…-la atraje hacia mí, le di un beso en la frente. Mi mente siempre me jugaba mal, y aunque en mi cabeza retumbaban las frases ¨no eres lo suficiente bueno para ella¨y ¨ no quiere casarse contigo¨su sentimiento era mucho más fuerte que todo mi pesimismo, ¿es que acaso ella merecía casarse con alguien como yo? ¿Alguien peor que un asesino?, ¿alguien quien su pasado aun no se había enterrado?, ¿alguien con una carga tan grande que podría destruirla? Ella ignoraba todo esto y aun así sentí esperanza, ella era esperanza-Alice…-volví a repetir- creo que me precipite al pedirte matrimonio, te mereces más que un impulso de mi parte- mi garganta estaba que ardía y no era precisamente por la sed, al escucharla salir las palabras de mi boca dolieron, como aquellas cicatrices que tenía en el cuerpo-

-no es eso Jasper, es que simplemente-sus ojos dorados me miraban, a mí, y con su brillo mi mente se calmo-no vi esto en ninguna de mis visiones. Jasper- suspiro- antes que responda quiero escuchar lo que sientes por mí-

-¿quieres que te diga lo que siento por ti?-le pregunte confundido casi en un hilo de voz. Vaya, eso sí que estaba difícil. Demostrar sentimientos se me era tan fácil pero decirle a Alice con exactitud lo que sentía por ella me resultaba en esos momentos mas que complicado- ¿Cómo puedo decirte Alice lo que siento por ti?, ¿eso es lo que realmente quieres?-pregunte con una mueca.

-aja-y asintió con la cabeza.

-intentare Alice, pero es algo difícil-suspire pero el innecesario aire que llegaba a mis pulmones no llenaban mi boca de palabras como quería que pasara, creo que ella quería que fuera romántico, al menos me dio esa sensación, sus ojos expectantes a mis palabras en silencio que solo llenaba los segundos que pasaban, pero ella seguía así, con la mirada fija, tan segura de que en algún momento mis labios se moverían- te puedo decir lo que representas Alice, al menos es más fácil para mí empezar con eso-

-adelante Jasper, empieza por donde quieras- una sonrisa se cruzo en su rostro. Y el fuego del pesimismo se apago en mí.

Tome mi camisa del piso y la vestí. Solo con esa prenda de ropa se veía perfecta a pesar de quedarle bastante holgada se veía preciosa, sus piernas se cruzaron en mi haciendo una especie de prisión contra mi espalda y se acurruco en mi pecho. La abrace y cerré los ojos con fuerza, tan inocente pero a la vez tan sensual, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de lo dificultoso que iba ser concentrarme cuando su cuerpo se encontraba tan cerca del mío? Sus caderas a escasos centímetros de poder poseerlas, su olor me embriagaba.

-representas felicidad Alice-dije un poco torpe, aunque no supe si era por la posición en la que estábamos o si era por mi falta de experiencia para expresar mis emociones, a nadie le había importando que sentía en casi un siglo de vida- me puedo sentir completo, disculpa la torpeza con la que hablo Alice, no recuerdo haber hablado de lo que siento-termine la frase apenado.

-pues, yo quiero saberlo todo Jasper, quiero saber quien eras, pero aun así quiero saber quién eres, que soy yo para ti- sonreía, estaba completamente seguro.

-solo sé que quiero estar lo que queda de mi vida contigo- lo dije más que para ella para mi, ensimismado con la imagen de una sonrisa permanente e intocable-y quiero hacerte muy feliz-

-es que ya lo haces Jasper-y me aferro un poco más a ella.

-Alice, seré tu compañero, tu esposo, tu amigo, lo que tu necesites y quieras- susurre incapaz de poder terminar la frase, me calle.

-entonces…-se volvió a sentir incomoda- entonces…-

-creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres con entonces- sonreí y ella también sonrió bajando su cabeza aun mas respirando muy cerca de mi piel-Reaccioné de una manera que ni yo me esperaba Alice y no me pareció justo para ti, entregarte a mi sin estar casados. Pero realmente si lo tuyo no es el matrimonio, aun mas si no deseas casarte conmigo lo entenderé- la ultima oración me produjo tanto dolor en el pecho, que evite todo lo posible no temblar, pero fue inútil ella se dio cuenta y me miro.

-¿es que acaso crees que no me quiero casar contigo?, que bobo Jasper, por supuesto que sí- el peso de ese sí, fue inexplicable, me sentí volando, eufórico, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que la estaba besando con todas mis fuerzas. Sus labios abrieron paso a su deliciosa lengua y el aliento que se produjo por un gemido de parte de Alice me embobo. Iba a ser mi esposa, esa mujer sensual, perfecta, alegre, hermosa y una casi desconocida iba a ser mi esposa…

Aun con sus piernas cruzadas en mi espalda la acosté debajo de mi, quería tocar su piel, sentirla muy pero muy cerca, fui deslizando mis labios por su cuello mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda y cinco risas se escucharon en la casa, no eran risas, eran más bien carcajadas, mire a Alice quien también estaba como a punto de echarse a reír. Pero ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Jasper deja de hacer…-pareciera como si le estuviera haciendo cosquillas, los demás miembros de la familia seguían riendo-deja de hacer eso-

-pero si no estoy haciendo nada Alice- ¿acaso era yo?

-claro, Jasper- respire profundo y me concentre, ¿Me había dejado llevar tanto?

-pero dime Alice, que es lo que sientes- le pregunte acostándome en su pecho suavemente.

-sentí demasiada felicidad-ya había dejado de reírse al igual que los demás miembros de la familia- como si, lo más maravilloso que pudiera pasar estuviera pasando, aunque es verdad, te espere tanto tiempo Jasper…- entonces si había sido yo, el que había producido esa atmosfera, pero yo tenía tanto autocontrol con mis poderes. Aunque tenía que aceptarlo, Alice iba a ser mi esposa y esa sensación jamás la había sentido, la felicidad que casi era palpable, por primera vez habia perdido el control de la atmosfera a mi alrededor. Definitivamente Alice podía volverme loco y me encanto pensarlo asi.

-bueno ya sabes cómo me siento-empezó a acariciar mi cabello enviando pequeñas descargas a diferentes partes de mi cuerpo- te toca decirme como te sientes tú, ¿es realmente lo que quieres?-

-si, Jasper, casarme contigo es todo lo que quiero- susurro- aunque eso cambia un poco nuestro futuro ¿sabes?, me sorprendí cuando me lo preguntaste, todo lo que había visto se borro en un instante, pero puedo decirte que me encanta que me sorprendas-

-hare todo para hacerte feliz Alice-

-¿Jasper?-

-¿ah?-pregunte incapaz de articular palabras, en mi cabeza imágenes de Alice junto a mi pasaban rápidamente frente a mi ojos, grabados como en fuego, sonreía estando con ella, la protegía, la besaba y la acariciaba, ella iba a ser solo mía…

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-si-

-¿Jasper? ¿No lo hice bien verdad?- su incomodidad me alejo de mis pensamientos sobre ella entrando con un largo y hermoso vestido blanco.

-¿te refieres a lo que casi pasa y no pasó?-

-si-

Deposite un suave beso a la tela pero fue en medio de sus senos -Alice, tu eres perfecta-

-pero tu…tu te detuviste ¿fueron mis nervios verdad?-

-no. ¿Quieres sentir como me sentí cuando te besaba hace unos minutos?- asintió con su cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente como esperando que pasara algo. Solo sonreí, ¿es que era verdad? ¿Realmente iba a ser mi esposa? ¿Por qué tenía tanta suerte?

Empecé a producir la atmosfera solo para ella, no quería que los demás se sintieran como yo cuando había estado con Alice, no me costó absolutamente nada, solo recordé como se sentían sus cabellos entre mis dedos, el sabor de su piel cuando besaba su espalda, visualice su ropa interior roja para mí. Observe a Alice unos segundos y tenia los puños apretados, su labio inferior siendo presa de sus dientes y sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo que parecía tenso pero en realidad era producto de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Luego lo detuve. Se mantuvo en esa misma posición un tiempo hasta que la abrace.

-¿es así como te sentiste?-

-si-abrió sus ojos y me beso dulce y tiernamente.

-wow-

-exacto wow-

-¿en serio te produzco todo eso?- estaba aun mas apenada que hace un instante.

-si, eres la mujer más irresistible que he visto- porque sabía que mis palabras la iban a dejar extremadamente avergonzada relaje el ambiente para ella. Imagine lo completo que me sentía con su cercanía, nada podía borrar ese sentimiento de paz.

-entonces Alice, creo que tenemos que empezar los preparativos para la boda-

-si Jasper, pero quiero sorprenderte. Además te aseguro que quedara hermosa-entendí que acababa de ver en una visión nuestra boda y ese pensamiento no me molesto en lo absoluto.

-¿y qué fecha ponemos?- la abrace-quiero que seas feliz-

-lo soy Jasper y lo seré aun mas cada día en nuestro futuro. ¿Qué tal dentro de dos semanas?, se que es algo pronto pero conseguiré todo a tiempo, además Esme y Rosalie estarán encantadas de ayudarme-

-me parece estupendo Alice, yo tengo que conseguirte un anillo tan especial como tu. Solo así nuestro compromiso será legal- ella sonrió-entonces tú te encargas de la boda y yo me encargo de la luna de miel-

-si me parece perfecto- su sonrisa me deslumbro-acabo de pensar en la decoración, te va a encantar cuando veas todo. Hay estoy muy emocionada. Jas, ¡hay decírselo a los demás, nos vamos a casar!, hay mucho que hacer, muchas cosas que pedir y Edward y Emmett te ayudaran, ven vamos- estaba tan eufórica que casi salía con esa escasa ropa de la habitación, se cambio rápidamente mientras que yo la observaba mudo. ¿Cómo había soportado tanto tiempo viviendo sin ella?, ¿sin su alegría?, ¿sin ese toque tan delicado y sensual de una bailarina?, ninguna mujer se compararía jamás con ella. Su inocencia me hizo compararla con María, una mujer que tal vez nunca pudo experimentar eso. María que solo había hecho mi vida más miserable. Y por otro lado estaba Alice, que desde que la vi me lleno.

Tal vez tuve minutos observándola, caminar y caminar por la habitación tan emocionada y animada ordenando todo.

-Jas- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-dime Alice-

-quiero algo como regalo de bodas-

-dime y será tuyo-pero algo en su expresión me hizo sentir precavido sobre su petición.

-Jas, quiero que me cuentes sobre tu pasado-


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, me alegro muchísimo saber que les había gustado el capitulo anterior, pensé que no iba a ser de su agrado pero gracias a sus reviews me di cuenta que estaba equivocada. Una vez mas gracias a Max, Nelly, Ckamila, Setsuna, Shio, Scarleth y Maki y a los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos. Por su apoyo, mil gracias. Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y si no les gusta el cap ya saben tengan la confianza de decirme. Dejen reviews si? Es la única manera de saber que opinan. Esta historia es para ustedes con mucho cariño…**

**Nota: la fecha 12 de septiembre, es la fecha en la que estoy actualizando este capítulo, y además es la fecha de mi aniversario =) hoy un añito de casada jejeje. **

**Capitulo 8**

Solo asentí muy torpemente, ¿Qué mas podía hacer?, ¿negarle a mi futura esposa la oportunidad de saber con quien realmente se casaba?.

-Jas- me miro preocupada- aun no te has decidido en contarme tu vida-

-es bastante complicado, yo no…yo no- me sentí estremecer, el miedo se hizo presa de mi completamente.

-no me perderás Jasper Whitlock, ¿es que no entiendes que desde que tengo memoria has estado tu?-sus ojos brillaban con angustia, sus puños apretados y su delicado cuerpo tenso-¿es que no entiendes lo que significas para mí?-

-Alice yo…-me acerque para abrazarla pero se negó.

-escúchame Jasper, por favor-

-quiero que seas tú quien lo haga, que me cuentes, que me expliques, no me importa lo que hallas hecho o lo que tuviste que hacer-respiro buscando aire que no necesitaba, quería moverme pero mis pies estaban pegados al piso y siguió hablando con un hilo de voz- solo dame la oportunidad, confía en nuestro futuro, en lo que vamos a tener- se quedo en silencio mirándome a los ojos, lo sabia estaba dolida- entiendo que es muy rápido para todo esto. Hace solo pocos días que nos encontramos, pero sé lo que sientes por mí, aunque no lo digas en una frase. Pero Jas, en serio, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedes apoyarte en mi, que puedes confiar en mí y si no te sientes preparado todavía para confiar en mí, al menos dale una oportunidad a todo lo que vamos a vivir-

Quise responder de alguna manera pero su argumento me desarmo, sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza como gritos, ella tenía toda la razón, me iba a casar con ella y tal vez mi miedo no me dejaba ver el panorama general, ella mi compañera se merecía la verdad y no solo eso, tenía que darle una oportunidad, quise trabajar en mi mente una forma coherente de decirle que era mas que un asesino, que me dedicaba a matar vampiros neófitos, por una mujer que lo único que me enseño fue amargura, como le explicaría con palabras todo el mal que había hecho. Tal vez era por eso que no me creía todavía que ella fuera de verdad, por eso tal vez me aferraba cada vez más a su cercanía. Después de todo lo que había hecho, Alice llegaba a mi vida para ponerle fin a todo ese pasado. Nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de poder contarle mi historia sin restarme culpa y responsabilidad. La observe pero ella se merecía la verdad antes que todo. Pero…tal vez entendería mejor que yo mis actos, para mi ese pensamiento era inaceptable pero Alice, mi Alice, lo haría. Porque sobre todas las cosas que habíamos compartido ella era opuesta a mí, tal vez ella me ayudaría a conciliar el olvido que tanto quería de mi pasado. Me sorprendí a mi mismo pensando de manera positiva.

-tienes razón Alice, lo hare-entonces sonrió y lleno de calor mi cuerpo. Me abrazo fuertemente y como ella era bastante más baja de estatura que yo, su cabeza quedo inclinada a mi pecho- ¿quieres que sea en este instante Alice?- la idea me aterro pero tome toda la valentía que tenia para buscar palabras para un comienzo.

Pensó por unos instantes- no, lo harás en nuestra noche de bodas- precisamente no quería pasar mi primera noche como esposo de Alice hablando de mí, me sonreí pícaro al tener ese pensamiento.

-¿eso lo acabas de ver?-

-si, Jas-

-mmm…y ¿Qué mas puedes ver de esa noche?- la tome en mis brazos y la bese, sin pensar en nada, liberado, feliz, completo…si esa era la palabra, me sentía completo en sus brazos, ella en los míos. Me sentí en casa.

-Jas, tendrás que esperar y vivirlo- me sonrió pícaramente, nos tomamos de las manos y bajamos a la sala íbamos a anunciar nuestro compromiso.

-familia-dijo Alice con su increíble voz de soprano- hay un anuncio que queremos hacerles- bajo Carlisle y Esme, seguidos de Edward quien por su puesto ya sabía de que se trataba el anuncio, seguidos por Emmett y Rosalie, con la cual ni siquiera había tendió la oportunidad de dirigirle la palabra.

-esperamos no haberlos molestado-dije-pero queríamos decirles, que Alice acepto ser mi esposa- esas palabras salían de mi boca y no las podía creer, eran tan irreales. Todos en la habitación sonrieron.

-¡felicitaciones!- Esme y Carlisle fueron los primeros en acercarse, los dos nos abrazaron, después Edward y Emmett, aunque Rosalie fue la única que no se acerco mucho a mi, igual me dedico una sonrisa y felicitaciones.

-bueno, hay que planear la boda desde este momento- dijo Esme-¿tienen fecha?-

-si, pensamos para el día 12 de Septiembre-dijo Alice extremadamente alegre. Yo por mi parte no dejaba de sonreír.

-eso será dentro de 15 días, hay que empezar en este momento con todo- dijo Rosalie, me emocione al pensar que le agradaba Alice, aunque sabía que me tenia cierto recelo, a mi no me importaba, siempre y cuando mi futura esposa estuviera feliz todo lo demás se me hacia secundario.

-tengo unas ideas, además ya vi como va a quedar todo, ¡les encantara!- y diciendo esto Alice se marcho con Rosalie y Esme. Por supuesto todos los detalles de la boda iban a ser un secreto para mi, tal y como ella lo había decidido. Pero por mi parte quería sorprenderla, quería colaborar aunque sea con algunos detalles para la boda y hacerla aun mas especial para ella. El problema sería en como haría para que no me descubriera.

-Jasper- dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos- tenemos que ir a buscar un traje- sonreía- yo me he casado muchas veces, así que te puedo ayudar con algunas cosas-

-hijos apenas amanezca lleven a Jasper a la cuidad a conseguir todo lo que necesite. Yo tengo que marcharme dentro de una hora al hospital-

-claro padre, nosotros nos encargaremos-dijo Edward. Alice se acababa de marchar y ya sentía que algo faltaba, su sonrisa brillante, su piel, su aroma. Por un momento olvide que Edward leía mis pensamientos y había prometido no ser tan grafico. El solo se rio, haciéndome entender que no me preocupara.

-Carlisle, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?-le dije.

-claro acompáñame- salimos de la casa, un cielo sin estrellas y luna estaba ante nosotros, alrededor de la casa crecía el bosque verde y hermoso, solo se escuchaba el murmullo de Alice, Rosalie y Esme. Realmente estaba muy emocionada.

-Carlisle, realmente quería tener tu bendición para la boda, no queremos abusar de tu hospitalidad. Es más, estamos agradecidos por todo lo que están haciendo. Aceptar a dos desconocidos en su casa, tratarlos con tanto respeto y amabilidad y aparte de todo eso, ahora nos ayudaran con los preparativos de la boda-

-puedo hablar en nombre de todos los miembros de esta familia- dijo mirando a la casa-que estamos muy felices por su boda. Y debo repetirte Jasper que ya tú y Alice son parte de los Cullen, desde el momento en que llegaron fueron parte de esa casa. No te sientas cohibido de ninguna forma, vive tu boda, solo te casas una vez con esa persona especial-

-una vez más Carlisle, gracias por todo-me sentí apenado y feliz a la vez, Alice tenía razón, los Cullen eran una gran familia.

-de nada, y ¿ya tienen pensado a donde van a ir de luna de miel?-

-no Carlisle, es que, ya sabes, con Alice no puedes decir de una vez, quiero sorprenderla y con su don-sonreí- es un poco difícil-

-si, puedo entender, pero podrías preguntarle a Edward, el te puede ayudar a decidir a donde le gustaría ir a Alice de luna de miel-

-esa es una gran idea, gracias Carlisle-

-como quisiera que Edward pudiera sentir eso también por alguien, pero debo de entender que ella llegara a su debido tiempo-

-es verdad, lo he sentido, Edward se siente muy solo. He tratado de no incomodarlo con mis pensamientos, pero está rodeado de tres parejas, será un poco más difícil a partir de ahora. Aunque debo admitir que yo pensé que siempre iba a estar solo. Fue Alice la que cambio todo, estoy seguro que en algún momento llegara esa persona para Edward-

-tienes toda la razón Jasper, algún día llegara y la felicidad de mi hijos será completa- cuando dijo hijos de miro directamente. Sentí un gran cariño y un respeto por Carlisle, el mismo que sentía él en ese momento.

-Jasper, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte, bueno, no pedirte, quisiera que escucharas y trataras de comprender-

-por su puesto Carlisle, lo que quieras-

-bueno hijo, quisiera que le des más tiempo a Rosalie para que sea adapte, no quisiera que hubiera mucha distancia entre ustedes, pero ella siempre ha tenido un carácter difícil. Son por cosas de su vida como humana, hay que darle solo tiempo-

-no hay ningún problema Carlisle, puedo entender perfectamente, además parece estarse llevando muy bien con Alice y eso me alegra mucho-

Seguimos hablando hasta que Carlisle tuvo que ir a trabajar, entonces me despedí de él y subí a mi habitación, me iba a cambiar para poder ir con Edward y Emmett a buscar el anillo, el traje, planear la luna de miel y además la sorpresa para mí futura esposa, mi estomago dio un vuelco, supuse que era por la emoción o tal vez estaba asimilando todo esto de la boda.

Para mi sorpresa cuando entre en la habitación estaba Alice, observando la puerta, me estaba esperando y le sonreí- Alice, voy a ir al centro de la cuidad a comprar lo necesario para nuestra boda-

-Jasper hoy lloverá y no te preocupes, estaré bien, hay millones de cosas que hacer-

-¿eres feliz Alice?- pregunte, no quería que se estresara con todo esto, pero sonrió y se acerco a mí.

-mas de lo que te imaginas- diciendo esto tome su mano y deposite un beso en ella, no quería despedirme de Alice, pero escuche los pasos de Edward y Emmett, me estaban esperando-pensare en ti- le dije un poco cohibido.

-y yo en ti-di media vuelta y con cada paso que me alejaba el frio volvía a apoderarse de mi cuerpo. No, no podía irme así, me regrese y cruce el corto tramo con mucha velocidad, la tome en mis brazos y la atraje con un poco de mas fuerza de lo común, sus labios entre abiertos, su aliento en mi rostro, sus ojos brillantes y dorados, ella era mucho para mí. No quería hacerle daño en ningún momento y aunque sabía que no era posible que eso pasara, la bese con fuerza, con rapidez, con desespero, la necesitaba y en ese momento mi cabeza dejo de funcionar como siempre que estaba con Alice. Sentí sus piernas alrededor de mi espalda, sus manos aferradas a mi cuello, su lengua dentro de mí con el mismo ímpetu que la mía, la sentía mía. Su cuerpo tan cerca que podía sentir sus senos presionando mi pecho y aun así la lucha interna por perder el control seguía. Metí mi mano debajo de su blusa para tocar su espalda suave, seguí subiendo hasta que me quede justo en el broche del brasier, mis manos temblaban, sabía que perdería el control, sabía que iba a ser presa de mis instintos pero la voz de Emmett me freno:

-tortolos… ya dejen eso para mas tarde, hay que hacer muchas cosas para su boda-

Por un segundo maldije la interrupción, pero sabía que si no pasaba eso me iba arrepentir, mire a Alice con un poco de vergüenza.

-ya bajo Emmett. Nos vemos mas tarde Alice- le volví a dar un beso en la mano, aun calmando las sensaciones que acaba de sentir y que había sido saboteadas por Emmett. Y Alice se acerco y me dio un suave y lento beso debajo de la oreja, ¿Qué quería matarme?, produjo mil y una sensaciones en todo mi cuerpo.

-nos vemos Jas- y sonrió pícaramente. Me aleje con esa sonrisa en mi cabeza, ese beso que evite borrarlo inútilmente frente a Edward y con toda la emoción de que Alice iba a ser mi esposa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola todos! Antes que todo no me maten, tengo mala la compu y estoy en exámenes por eso no me maten plis…se que he tardado demasiado en actualizar. Pero discúlpenme de verdad si? Quiero agradecer a las personas que han agregado Ella marca la diferencia entre sus historias favoritas, me he sentido super feliz por eso. Gracias a Maxi ,Ckamila, Setsuna, Nelly, Maki-san, Okihca y a todos los que siguen la historia. Espero les guste este cap y porfa dejen sus reviews si?, aunque sea un me gusto o no me gusto. Gracias por el apoyo y disculpen la tardanza. No tengo compu pero hare lo posible porque me presten una. No olviden comentar. Esta historia es para ustedes con mucho cariño…**

**Capitulo 9**

Con que esto es estar enamorado...pensaba tontamente, incapaz de poder parar un segundo a pensar en otra cosa que no sea Alice, enamorado…la palabra resonaba en mi cabeza incapaz de que ese eco finalizara, debiera estarlo, si no estaba enamorado de Alice no imaginaba poder sentir algo tan fuerte. Era como adrenalina corriendo en mis vacías venas, era ver el mundo desde otro punto, increíble, era como si por fin después de casi un siglo estuviera respirando. Sabia por algunas historia que María me conto que cuando los vampiros se enamoran es para siempre, no como en los humanos que suele ser un sentimiento pasajero mesclado por la sensualidad y acabado por la lujuria y olvido. Por primera vez pensé en que ser vampiro era algo maravilloso, nunca moriría, nunca podría acabarse ese sentimiento por Alice, no existía miedo a nada y María… María simplemente se estaba alejando como un mal sueño.

Íbamos en carro, camino al centro de la cuidad yo en la parte de atrás mientras que Edward y Emmett hablaban quien sabe de que, no importaba. Salimos de esa selva verde que crecía incontrolablemente, a pesar de que era temprano el sol estaba escondido, aun no llovía pero sabía que sucedería.

-vamos tortolo despierta, así que Alice te tiene así- era Emmett con su tono alegre.

Sonreí apenado-si, es que puedo decir no me había sentido así-

-si… lo mismo me pasa a mí, Rosalie…uff… ya sabes-hizo un gesto de forma insinuante pero al final fue la reacción de incomodidad de Edward la que me mostro a que se refería Emmett. Emmett me miro un tanto dudoso por mi silencio, no podía confesar que no había tenido intimidad con Alice aparte de eso, si hubiese sido así no se lo hubiese dicho de todas formas.

-exactamente Jasper- sonrio Edward a mi pensamiento- Solo Emmett acostumbra hablar y PENSAR abiertamente de su intimidad-

-hay vamos chicos, es muy normal, y no puedo creer Jasper que no allá pasado nada con Alice, pero esas miraditas…-

Debí haberme enojado, pero ese era Emmett sin ánimos de ofender, simplemente estaba siendo él, hasta me dio un poco de risa su ocurrencia, ¿seria tan obvio?. Edward y Emmett siguieron hablando, sus risas y bromas seguían en el aire, mientras yo planeaba y rebuscaba alguna manera original de sorprender a Alice, que difícil se me iba hacer, quería regalarle algo con mi esfuerzo, aunque sabía que tenía que esforzarme tanto para conseguir las cosas que quería, ese era otro punto a favor de ser vampiro, podría darle todo lo que Alice quisiera. Conseguir el dinero no se me iba hacer problema, siempre que necesitaba algo de dinero, ya sea para aparentar o para conseguir algo de ropa iba algún casino cercano y apostaba. Simplemente bastaba con percibir las emociones de mis rivales en la mesa de cartas. Y todo listo… sabría cuando podía apostar y cuando engañarlos con falsas esperanzas. Bueno eso ya era la primera parte del plan. Me imagine que estaría viendo Alice en mi futuro en este momento…

-¿Aquí en la cuidad hay algún Casino?-

-¿te gustan las apuestas?- pregunto Emmett entusiasmado.

-pues, si. Soy bastante bueno-

-ja. Por fin un compañero con quien apostar. Hoy después de comprar las cosas necesarias para la boda, deberíamos de ir al Casino que está en la cuidad próxima. ¿Tu qué opinas Jasper?, así vemos que tan bueno eres- su sonrisa de niño me entusiasmo.

-realmente me gustaría, además acabo de pensar que con el dinero que gane le comprare una sorpresa a Alice-

-¿y como estas tan seguro que ganaras?-me reto Emmett pero su sonrisa juguetona no mostraba ninguna amenaza.

Me reí- bueno entonces veremos Emmett que tal te va perdiendo contra mí. Y tu Edward, ¿te animas?- pregunte.

-mmm…bueno… no sé, es que me es aburrido ganarles siempre, pero si jugare contra ustedes- los tres nos reímos, claro que seria interesante jugar contra Edward, tendría que estar pensando a cada momento en otra cosa que no sean mis cartas.

-bueno al menos ya tienes una estrategia Jasper, aunque no me gustan las apuestas se que será un juego muy emocionante-

Seguimos por la vía al centro de la cuidad, nos bajamos del carro y empezó a llover. Inútilmente nos refugiamos cerca de la tienda más cercana, las gotas caigan desde mis cabellos hasta mi piel y recordé a Alice en cada una de ellas. La había conocido en un día así, de lluvia, ese día cambio toda mi existencia en un solo instante. Que vulnerables somos al odio, a la rabia y al rencor pero hoy aunque nunca lo allá dicho en voz alta estaba enamorado de Alice y era tres mil veces más vulnerable a su belleza, a ese sentimiento que no me atrevía a confesar (claro era totalmente estúpido no hacerlo, me iba a casar con ella, pero como todo lo que hacía Alice tenía un orden preciso y sabia que pronto podría decirle mirándola a los ojos que estaba enamorado de ella.

Observe la cuidad bajo el manto de la lluvia… estaba enamorado de Alice, tenía que decírselo.

Edward me hizo señas para que cambiara un poco más rápido, claro, hablando humanamente, y ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta de que estaba rodeado de humanos. Aspire inconscientemente buscando el aroma de cada uno de ellos, buscando la delicia que venía de su sabor, apreté mis puños tratando de controlarme y Edward me miro de reojo. Si Edward es una gran tentación pero tranquilo todo está bien, el solo asintió pero pude ver que su espalda se tensaba cada vez más.

Nos acercamos a una tienda un tanto elegante, pero bastante oscura para mí gusto. Un olor a Canela inundo mi olfato y el sonido de un violín llenaba el ambiente. Interesante me dije. Me encantaba el sólido del violín, con sus bajos y altos, era totalmente sorpresiva su melodía, era alegre y seguro pero también era dulce y triste a la vez. Nunca le había preguntado a Alice cual era su melodía favorita y en verdad yo no tenía ninguna.

Un caballero de unos 40 muy bien vestido y totalmente reluciente de pies a cabeza salió de la parte de atrás del mostrador, nos dedico una sonrisa tensa-buenos días Caballeros, ¿en qué puedo servirles? Ah, son ustedes señores Cullen, ¿Qué tal le fue en su boda señor?- estaba bastante nervioso pero aparentaba muy bien. Tenía un acento levemente italiano.

-¿Como está usted señor Luigi?, queremos contratar tus servicios nuevamente, mi cuñado-me señalo Edward, se casara dentro de poco y dado a que hizo un espectacular trabajo con Emmett quisimos que fuera usted el que arregla el Esmoquin-

-vino al lugar ideal señor…-

-Jasper, por favor-

-señor Jasper. Déjeme tomar sus medidas primero que todo para después hablar de que estilo le gustaría.

Tomo mis medidas de manera rápida y eficaz, siempre trataba de no tocar mi piel pero podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, amenazante y delicioso. Edward solo miraba de reojo pero también sabía que no haría nada, solo estaba, digámoslo de un modo en Alerta.

Después el señor Luigi me mostro una cantidad enorme de trajes, no tenía idea que habían tanto estilos y cortes, en ese momento es que Edward y Emmett me aconsejaron. Unas cuantas veces se rieron a mis costillas, me hicieron probar trajes que eran de cuando yo era humano, unos tantos horribles y varios que me gustaron. A pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la tienda la pase muy bien con ellos y empecé a entender un poquito a Alice, ya sabía porque tardaba tanto. Pero realmente quería lucir bien para ella ese día, quería que fuera su día, el nuestro.

Seguía lloviendo en la cuidad. Ya tenía algo adelantado, el traje, ahora faltaba un anillo, la planificación de la luna de miel y además de eso mi sorpresa. Sabía que faltaban dos semanas, pero exactamente sabía que dos semanas no eran nada de tiempo para nosotros, ni mucho menos para mí.

Para evitar las sospechas entramos un café y ordenamos inútilmente tres cafés, olía delicioso mesclado con las personas refugiadas hay por el frio. Mi garganta ardía cada vez más pero antes de que Edward se empezaba a impacientar le hice señas de que todo estaba bajo control.

-la primera vez es muy difícil Jasper, a mi me costó demasiado-dijo Edward jugando con una cuchara y llenándola de azúcar.

-si, pero tengo que hacer todos estos esfuerzos por Alice- dije- no quiero defraudarla, y tampoco ustedes que se han comportado excelente conmigo, tratándonos como si fuéramos de la familia-

-es que lo eres Jasper, me divierte tener un nuevo hermano y una nueva hermana- Emmett sonreía-es muy difícil acostumbrarse, yo creo que no nos acostumbramos a desear y no poder probar la sangre de humanos pero eso nos hace ser mejores-ahora si se estaba poniendo serio- Carlisle nos dio una oportunidad por rescatar la parte humana que queda en cada uno de nosotros, ser vampiros no fue una elección pero no por eso debe ser una carga. Por ejemplo tu has encontrado el amor y ahora una familia, siempre hay algo bueno en todo-

-gracias Emmett- no me imagine que Emmett pudiera hablar de esa manera pero sus palabras me llegaron. Era verdad tenia a Alice y ahora una familia.

-y sabes me cae muy bien la enana así que no le hagas daño Jasper- dijo Emmett- es una mujer muy agradable.

-si ella es increíble…-

-tienes que escuchar sus pensamientos, jamás le haría daño a Alice- me sentí incomodo pero era verdad jamás le haría daño a Alice. Solo deseaba que fuera feliz.

-cambiando un poco de tema, no tengo ni la menor idea de donde llevare a Alice en la luna de miel-

-tiene que ser un lugar muy especial y romántico por que será su primer…- Edward interrumpió a Emmett con la mano- ¿Qué?-puso cara de niño inocente- iba a decir que iba a ser su primer viaje juntos-solamente reí, pero sabía que Emmett estaba en lo cierto, ese iba a ser nuestro primer encuentro juntos, claro que lo deseaba más que nada pero me estaba empezando a sentir un tanto nervioso.

-bueno yo te puedo ayudar con eso, buscare en sus pensamientos si quiere ir a algún sitio especial, ahora debemos ir a buscar el anillo-los tres nos levantamos y salimos del café.

Recorrimos casi la cuidad entera en busca de un anillo perfecto, quería uno que contara una historia parecida a la que Alice y yo vivimos, pero ninguno me terminaba de gustar del todo. Era mucho más complicado de lo que yo esperaba, siempre que veía uno bonito me imaginaba la pequeña mano de Alice y como contrastaría eso con ella. La verdad es que ninguno encajaba del todo, yo sentí que Alice era demasiado bella y que su belleza opacaría cualquier anillo o simplemente era que no había llegado el correcto.

Ya como a las 6 de la tarde Emmett nos recordó que deberíamos de ir a la cuidad próxima a jugar unas horas en el Casino. Después de una tarde sin Alice y llena de aroma a humanos lo único que quería era besarla de nuevo, me sentía incomodo pero a la vez disfrutaba mucho las ocurrencias de Edward y Emmett.

Cuando dije que seria en otra ocasión Emmett me reto a ganarle y yo como un niño caí en su engaño. Bueno tardaría un poco más en ver a Alice pero tal y como Edward me hizo ver que seria bueno dejarlas realizar todos los preparativos para la boda, que si íbamos Rosalie, Esme y Alice se sentirían un poco incomodas con nuestra presencia. También me explico que Rosalie era sumamente estricta con los preparativos y que nunca dejaba que los hombres supieran cual seria la decoración.

Entonces, nos subimos en el carro y al termino de dos horas ya estábamos en la cuidad, esta era tres veces más grande que la anterior. Llena de luces y se notaba que tenía mucha vida nocturna. Nos bajamos y entramos al Casino. Como era temprano no estaba tan lleno de humanos y eso me hizo sentir mejor, realmente cuando llegara debía de ir a cazar, me sentía sediento, la garganta me ardía a no más poder pero todavía había control en mi.

Fuimos directamente a la mesa de póker, y nos sentamos los tres a jugar un buen rato. Edward aprovechaba sus habilidades para ganarnos a Emmett y a mí, pero mientras tanto yo estudiaba sus emociones, dejaría que se sintieran seguros y después les ganaría.

Me había salido un mano muy mala, cartas bajas y en la mesa oportunidades de póker, los dos estaban eufóricos. La mano se estaba volviendo personal. Yo me retire inmediatamente dejando a Edward tratando de leer a un Emmett que hacia todo lo posible por no pensar en sus cartas.

-quien gana esta mano, gana todo, y además se gana el puesto de padrino de bodas de Jasper- dijo Emmett.

-si Jasper está de acuerdo, me parece una excelente apuesta que perderás Emmett-

-a mi me parece una excelente idea-sonreía divertido, no se me había ocurrido poner padrinos en la boda, no creía que Alice se enojara y a ella le tocaría elegir a la madrina.

-y aparte quiero apostar la billetera de cuero que te dio Carlisle para navidad, Emmett-

-es trato hecho-Emmett ni siquiera titubeo. Mostraron sus cartas y Edward había ganado. Tenía un póker de 7. Edward estaba más que feliz, dio un salto y celebraba mientras que Emmett que había perdido se ponía las manos en la cabeza.

-te lo dije Emmett, sabía que ganaría, ahora dame mi billetera nueva por favor-dijo con suficiencia y alegría Edward.

-está en el carro- Emmett sonría aunque estaba un poco desilusionado-yo quería ser padrino de bodas- tome las llaves y fui al carro a buscar la billetera de Emmett, en realidad ahora era de Edward, tenía el símbolo de los Cullen sobre el cuero negro.

Y hay, sin Alice, sin Edward, sin Emmett, en plena calle sentí el aroma de la sangre…

-


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, ya tengo computadora nueva, así que no volveré a tardar en subir los capítulos. Antes que todo quiero darle las gracias a Max, Setsuna, Nelly, Maki y Shio siempre apoyándome, mil gracias por esperar los capítulos y dejar los reviews. Aunque debo admitir que al parecer no les gusto tanto el capitulo como hubiese querido, espero que este les guste más. Por fa la única manera de que mejore es que me dejen sus reviews, espero que le siga gustando la historia y lo bueno es que ya tengo compu para actualizar pronto. **

**Ahora si… esta historia es para ustedes con mucho cariño.**

**Capitulo 10**

El aroma dulce bailaba para mi, me embriagaba, me endulzaba, mis ojos se agudizaron por el desespero, la necesitaba, ardía mi garganta, no solo ardía también mi voluntad, la imagen de Alice se volvió pequeña ante tan seductora situación. Alice…su nombre resonaba en un eco apagando mi fuerza de voluntad. Solo un poco, nada más un poco me dije, solo necesitaba probarla.

La calle debía de estar a oscuras, pero no necesitaba luz para conseguir a mi presa, mi alimento, olfatee como hace tanto que no hacía y hasta se me olvido caminar como humano, fui buscando hasta que lo encontré. Parecía que mi vacio corazón daba vuelcos y ahí a solo tres pasos estaba mi víctima, mi presa, mi sangre. Mi mirada se agudizo, una pequeña cortada en el brazo hizo de aquel hombre produjera semejante olor, percibí que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol pero no hizo que eso afectara su aroma, las gotas de sangre bajaban a su antebrazo seduciéndome. Me aferre lo mas que pude a su cuello, era tan suave, tan caliente, tan delicioso, me sentía como respiraba de nuevo. Su sangre bajaba eliminando el ardor en mi garganta. Sus emociones se filtraban con las mías, tome y tome, sentí sorpresa, angustia y después el vacio demasiado inquietante, ya no había sangre en su cuerpo. Que había hecho…

El cuerpo inerte del hombre yacía bajo mis pies, por supuesto que físicamente me sentía totalmente fuerte y renovada pero realmente estaba destrozado. Observe aquel hombre incapaz de haberse defendido, sus ojos huecos y sin vida me miraban, otra víctima de mi incapacidad por controlarme. ¿Quién era aquel hombre?, maldije en lo bajo. Seguro tenía todo una vida por delante y yo simplemente se la arrebate. Y Alice…ya debía de saberlo para estos momentos, un dolor casi físico me perforo el pecho, no controle mis emociones y se juntaron como un torbellino, angustia, rabia, decepción, tristeza, dolor, odio… no sabía que sentía. Apreté mis puños contra mi estomago. Me empecé a odiar nuevamente, las luces de la cuidad se veían ahora pagadas, cai arrodillado en el cuerpo del desconocido, robe todo lo que tenía en su futuro y seguro que estropeé el mío con Alice y los Cullen.

Las palabras de Edward y Emmett sonaban lejos y tuve las ansias incontrolables de correr, si tan solo hubiese podido llorar, pero no, los vampiros no lloramos, si tan solo no me hubiese creído tan capaz de soportarlo, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Iluso.

Edward me levanto mientras que Emmett tomo el cuerpo y se alejo por el callejón oscuro.

-vamos Jasper, yo comprendo- por fin volvía a tener audio. Pero seguían distantes. Lo había arruinado todo- no Jasper, esto ya ha pasado, Carlisle sabrá que hacer- ven llamaremos, quédate en el auto Jasper-

Me subí ausente, con la imagen de ese hombre grabado en mi ojos, con su sangre en mi cuerpo, después de haber llamado a Carlisle desde el teléfono del Casino, Edward y Emmett subieron conmigo al auto. Y solo yo corte el silencio-¿y el cuerpo?-

-Carlisle se encargara de todo Jasper , llegando allá te lo explicaremos-dijo Edward mirando la ventana.

-¿y Alice?- mi voz se rompió al pronunciar su nombre.

-te está esperando Jasper- el silencio era doloroso al menos para mí, pero no para ellos, era de total comprensión, no era vergüenza lo que sentían, era compasión.

Las luces del camino se movían en un tiempo indescriptible, no quise saber a qué velocidad íbamos, tal vez muy rápido tal vez muy lento. El dolor en mi estomago se incremento cuando empecé a reconocer el camino a la casa, solo hace dos horas que había llamado esa casa un nuevo hogar y seguro ahora perdería todo.

Emmett estaciono el auto y bajo dedicándome una mirada tranquilizadora. Edward solo movio sus labios diciendo que todo iba a estar bien. Sus palabras no me hicieron sentir mejor.

Baje del auto y la vi, me pequeña Alice, su rostro lleno de preocupación, corrió a abrazarme y el dolor se incremento, ¿Cómo había podido defraudarla?- la abrace fuertemente, no quería soltarla, sentía que la perdía, que la perdería. Me tomo de la mano fuertemente y vi a Carlisle y a Esme.

-entra hijo-me dijo Carlisle.

-si señor- aunque sus palabras no sonaron como una orden fue lo único que salió de mi. Vergüenza solo una condición me habían pedido para permanecer hay y ya la había roto. Nos sentamos en la sala, aun cuando no había necesidad, Rosalie estaba al inicio de las escaleras, no necesite sentir sus emociones su mirada indicaba repugnancia. Alice seguía a mi lado, muy cerca, sentí un segundo de alivio cuando pude sentir su aroma pero la agonía se apodero cuando recordé lo que había pasado.

-Jasper, ya Alice nos conto lo que paso-empezó Carlisle con ese tono paternal- aunque cuando lo vio fue demasiado tarde- baje la cabeza. Sentía las miradas de los demás en mi nuca.

-¿y el cuerpo?-fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

-tuvimos que-el rostro de Carlisle se torció-hacer parecer que fue un animal quien dio muerte al hombre. Ya nos encargamos de todo-quise decir lo siento, pero me parecía que las palabras quedaban pocas para lo ocurrido.

-no te sientas así Jasper-dijo Edward desde un rincón- a todos nos ha pasado-

-a casi todos querrás decir-por fin Rosalie se digno a hablar.

-pero ese no es el punto Rosalie, es muy difícil luchar contra el olor de la sangre, Jasper apenas acaba de cambiar su dieta, debemos ser pacientes y comprender-dijo Carlisle.

-también fue culpa nuestra-intervino Emmett con un tono muy serio que no era propio de el- no debimos haberte dejado solo-

-no Emmett, yo tengo toda la culpa, fui un incrédulo al pensar que me controlaría, ni siquiera deberían de estar hablando conmigo-

-Jasper todos hemos pasado por esto y sabemos cómo te sientes, no es la primera vez, compartimos la misma debilidad y también somos parte de la misma familia, por favor no hables así- hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba una voz tan maternal como la de Esme.

-Jasper, tomaremos nuevas medidas cuando vayas al pueblo y yo estaré vigilando tu futuro para ver si estarás expuesto-dijo Alice.

Toda esa comprensión me hizo sentir peor, aunque no estaba seguro de que sentir al respecto. Débil, sí, yo me sentía débil.

-siempre que quieras quedarte hijo eres bienvenido, por favor recuerda que esta es tu familia y que todos hemos pasado por esto- Carlisle me toco el hombro y se fue con Esme hacia lo que yo creía era arreglar todo el desastre que había causado pero no podía dejar que solucionara mis errores.

- Carlisle, quisiera poder ayudar con algo, esto lo cause yo y siento que tengo al menos la responsabilidad de contribuir-dije en un susurro de hilo

- Jasper estoy seguro que deseas ayudar, pero por ahora es mejor que valla yo solo, o si no podría ser sospechoso, iré a hablar con el forense y Esme te mantendrá informado si deseas-

-entiendo. Muchas gracias Carlisle y Esme, no saben cuánto siento todo esto- me disculpe y al decir eso me dedicaron una mirada de total comprensión pero mi carga seguía siendo muy grande para ignorarla. Después Emmett y Rosalie abandonaron la sala hacia el bosque, seguro tendrían demasiado que hablar.

-Jasper se cómo te sientes, todos nos hemos sentido asi, pero entiende que cuentas con nuestro apoyo-Edward también se fue hacia su habitación. Alice me aferraba a su brazo no había dejado de mirarme desde que llegue.

-ven, vamos hablar- subimos hacia nuestro cuarto, tenía la ventana abierta y una suave brisa la hacía parecer casi mágica. Me abrazo fuertemente e hizo que me acostara con ella en el sofá-vi todo cuando era demasiado tarde Jasper. Sé que fue repentino-

-Alice, yo … lo siento, no quería defraudarte-mi voz se corto por el dolor.

-yo lo sé Jas, pero no me has defraudado-

-¿Alice?, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, lo único que me dijeron que no hiciera y lo hice en mi primera salida-

-deja de torturarte Jas-de haber podido llorar lo hubiese hecho en ese momento-no es tu culpa. Yo vengo, aparezco en tu vida y te pido algo que siempre has hecho, nuestra única debilidad. Yo tuve mucho tiempo para asimilarlo pero tu no. Es mi culpa Jasper…-la abrace fuertemente.

-nunca vuelvas a decir eso Alice, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ni de mi debilidad y mi falta de control, tu lo único que has hecho es darme paz-

-pero sigue siendo mi culpa-

-no Alice, no hables así, me duele más que digas eso que todo lo que ha pasado-

-Jas, por favor vamos a olvidar esto, prometo estar contigo siempre que nos expongamos a los humanos. Y he visto en tu futuro que lo harás muy bien- ¿sería eso verdad? O me lo decía para hacerme sentir mejor- es en serio Jas- y entonces le creí.

-si estoy contigo estoy seguro que podre controlarme más-le dije acariciando su delicada mano.

-lo sé Jas. Dime qué puedo hacer para que dejemos esto atrás-me susurro en el oído y eso hizo que todo se borrara en un segundo.

-pero es que… Alice, me siento impotente, todos parecen manejarlo demasiado bien y yo no. Quiero tener autocontrol-llene mis pulmones de aire- quiero dejar de ser un monstro-

-¿es que acaso no lo ves Jas?, tú no eres un monstro, eres la persona a quien espere por tanto tiempo. Sinceramente Jas, vamos mírame por favor- y levante la mirada hacia esos ojos dorados que tanto me fascinaban- tendremos épocas difíciles y otras maravillosas, lo importante es que superemos todo, contamos con los Cullen y pudiste observar que todos te apoyan-

-no Rosalie y creo que es la única sensata- dije con amargura.

-tú y Rosalie tardaran un tiempo en llevarse bien pero al final lo harán- me dijo sonriendo- es solo que ve las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente-

-entiendo…-y sin previo aviso me beso con ese ímpetu que la caracterizaba, mi cerebro se apago, no habían rastros de lo que había pasado, se fue alejando de mi conciencia pero estaba seguro que volvería a torturarme más tarde. Le devolví el beso con la misma energía pero muy delicadamente. Aferro sus brazos hacia mí y me acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo, su mirada tierna me indicaba que quería que me sintiera mejor y lo estaba logrando.

-¿realmente te merezco Alice?-susurre.

-más de lo que tú crees-y me beso como si no existiera mañana, sus manos iban y venían por mi cuerpo y la sorpresa se apodero de mi, sabía que la línea del control se rompería en cualquier momento, rompí el beso inconscientemente y la mire a los ojos.

-te quiero- se me escapo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos!!! Tarde algo verdad? Pero aquí esta el capitulo 11, espero que les guste mucho, a mi me gusto bastante la verdad, pero por supuesto lo importante es su opinión. Antes que todo quiero darles las gracias a Maxy, Setsuna, Nelly, Maki, Scarleth, Annilet, Okihcah y a Cathy, por apoyarme, dejarme reviews y por seguirme apoyando con esta historia. Mil gracias por seguirla, de verdad, me alegro mucho cada vez que me llega un review de ustedes. Y darle las gracias a las personas que a pesar de que no me dejan reviews siguen la historia y la tienen entre sus favoritas… debo admitir que ya quedan pocos capítulos, y lo cual me pone un poco triste. Pero ya tengo la idea para una nueva historia, en el próximo capitulo les doy mas pistas. **

**Mil mil gracias seguir leyendo ELLA MARCA LA DIFERENCIA… **

**Ahora si… esta historia es para ustedes con mucho cariño.**

**Capitulo 11**

Sabia que había momentos en que las miradas hablaban mejor que las palabras pero ese momento necesitaba ardientemente su respuesta. Sus ojos brillaban y pude ver como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ante el silencio. Sus labios cerrados y rojos, se me hizo demasiado tentador seguir viéndolos pero conforme pasaban los segundos empezó la intranquilidad.

-pensé que ya era momento de decirte lo que siento-susurre-

-yo te quiero- sus palabras eran suaves y tranquilas pero su sonrisa era radiante, nunca imagine que las palabras llenaran tanto como esas. La abrace y la apreté junto a mí. Una increíble felicidad creció en mi interior como fuego expandiéndose desde el centro de mi pecho hasta mis extremidades. No sabía que se sentía ser querido tal y como era. Mire una vez más esos ojos dorados tan llenos de vida y la tome por la mano y deposite un beso en ella.

-creo que ya es hora de contarte todo mi pasado y esta será nuestra gran prueba- mire al piso esperando reacción pero ella solo se sentó en mis piernas con ojos tranquilos, acomodo su cabeza a mi regazo esperando el comienzo de la historia.

Me sentí cayendo desde una gran altura. Acababa de decirle por primera vez que la quería aunque sabía que la expresión se había quedado pequeña para mis sentimientos hacia esta mujer tan maravillosa y lo mejor de todo es que ella también lo había hecho, me había sentido vivo con una sola oración, pero ahora estaba cayendo y no solo eso me sentía a punto de ser arrastrado hacia mucho mas profundo. Iba a contarle toda la verdad y sabía que era el momento preciso, el miedo quería dominarme una vez más pero sabía que debía hacerlo, era el momento justo y exacto.

-entenderé si después de esto quieres cancelar…-empecé a decir pero corto mis palabras depositando su delgado y pequeño dedo en mis labios, cerré mis ojos el tacto de su piel con mis labios parecía haberme hecho olvidar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-no iré a ninguna parte-me dijo de manera muy seria, esta era mi Alice toda una mujer decidida.

-no sé por dónde comenzar sin sentirme avergonzado- le susurre mas que para ella para mí. Las imágenes se movían como un tornado hasta que una se quedo fija en mi mente. Los ojos rojos de María me estaban arrastrando de nuevo… si sabía que la historia debía de empezar con ella.

-mi vida como humano fue tan fugas y simple como cualquier otra, vivía en Houston con mi padre, un hombre justo y muy educado-mis recuerdos de humano se veían opacados por un velo translucido y aun buscando la imagen de mi padre en mi cabeza se me hacía imposible recordar algo mas, pero sentía el recuerdo de su cariño hacia mí, sonreí , tenía tiempo sin pensar en mi vida como humano, tan básica y sencilla- en 1861 cuando tenía 17 años me uní al ejercito confederado, apoyado por mi padre, por supuesto que debía tener 20 años para ingresar pero mentí, tenía tantas ganas de comerme el mundo que la edad no me iba a detener- Alice observaba emocionada.

-mi brillante carrera militar fue corta pero por mi carisma había logrado ascender en rango rápidamente, mi padre rebozaba de orgullo, su único hijo era el Mayor mas joven de todo Texas que había participado en el pequeño encuentro de la batalla de Galveton y ni siquiera sabían que era mucho mas joven. La última vez que vi a mi padre fue cuando le dije que iba a partir a evacuar a los civiles, me dio un abrazo y me fui, su sonrisa me dio confianza. Ahora que lo pienso nunca había vuelto a ver una sonrisa que llenara tanto como esa hasta que te conocí- mi garganta se empezó a secar porque ya sabía lo que se avecinaba en mi historia y el velo de mis recuerdos se disolvió, recordaba perfectamente esa noche- después de asegurarme de que los civiles estaban a salvo galope de vuelta a Galventon, pero fue ahí donde todo sucedió- me estremecí y cerré los ojos, no quería ver a Alice a partir de aquí, me negué también la posibilidad de sentir sus emociones, fuera lo que fuera a pasar lo averiguaría al final- me encontré con tres mujeres a kilometro y medio de la cuidad, fui inmediatamente a ofrecerle mi ayuda, pues pensé que se habían quedado atrás la evacuación pero en el momento que las vi me quede petrificado, eran las tres damas mas hermosas que había visto en mi vida, pero su tez era tan blanca, pálida y perfectas que aun la de cabello negro que claramente era mexicana reflejaba una piel de porcelana. Mi mente trabajaba a millón por segundo. No, me dije, ellas no se habían extraviado del grupo, nunca hubiese olvidado a damas así, sabía que nadie podría hacerlo jamás.

-y entonces empezó el juego para ellas. "Se ha quedado sin habla" dijo la de cabellera rubia con voz de campanas en el viento, la segunda con cara de ángel me observo y aspiro mi aroma pero solo dijo "embriagador" pero fue la mas menuda la que me aferró por el brazo y hablo con intenciones de cortar a la rubia con cara de ángel "céntrate Netti" le dijo y supe desde ese momento que María, la morena, que tenia mas autoridad que las otras dos. "es bien parecido, joven, fuerte, un oficial…y hay algo mas… ¿lo sienten?...es persuasivo" María hablaba como si no importara que escuchara mas tarde entendería la razón-

-Después de un pequeño conflicto con Netti, María se concentro. Mi instinto me decía que estaba en extremo peligro, el vello de la nuca se me erizo. Cuando las damas rubias se alejaron me dieron la impresión que volaban con gracia hacia la cuidad. Llegue a pensar que eran fantasmas a pesar de mi incredibilidad hacia esos mitos. Después de preguntar mi nombre me convirtió… tan horrible y doloroso como imagino que te sucedió a ti, pero el infierno para mí apenas comenzaba. Fue esta mujer, María la que me arrastro hasta más no poder. Una mujer despidida, llena de ganas de vengarse y odio hacia cualquier ser viviente la que me entreno, me formo, yo solo hacia lo que ella decía, consumido por la sed hacia cualquier cosa con tal de sus recompensas, devoraba a los humanos como si nada, mientras que sufría al sentir sus emociones, negué por mucho tiempo que era un monstruo. María decía que teníamos que alimentarnos, que era parte natural del ciclo pero fue después de dejar de ser neófito cuando las cosas se complicaron para mí- me levante la camisa que tenía en esos momentos dejando mi cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, aun tenía los ojos cerrados, negándome a observa a Alice, el pudor invadió mi cuerpo pero me aferre a mostrar todas y cada una de las marcas. Alice deposito un beso en mi pecho, entendí que quería que continuara con mi historia.

-mi don y mi propia naturaleza como Mayor hacia que tuviéramos un pequeño ejército, María se encariño demasiado conmigo, confiaba en mí, pero ella deseaba algo mas que mis dotes como Mayor de su ejército de neófitos. Me deseaba a mí, podía sentir claramente sus ojos, sus emociones cambiaban cuando estaba presente, en ese momento no me importaba, solo tenía sed y ganas de arrasar en las batallas que venían, entrenando a mis hermanos. María cada ves era mas insistente hacia sus deseos, me hablo que quería un compañero y que sabía que yo podría satisfacerla, pero no. Nunca mire a María con esos ojos y eso hacía que a pesar de cumplir mi labor excelentemente creciera cierto resentimiento-

-yo maneja a los neófitos a mi parecer, no me importaban, había perdido el respeto hacia la vida, tal y como María me había enseñado hacerlo, no me importaba nada mas, eran títeres, eran peones sin mucho significado y cuando pasaba…-se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, tome aire para darme fuerzas y continúe a pesar de que escuchaba mi voz quebrarse- el año y dejaban de ser neófitos los liquidaba, sin emoción, sin preocupación, sin sensibilidad- pude ver en mi mente los rostros de los neófitos que había asesinado, sin opción alguna, sin poder defenderse de mí. En ese momento no entendía el daño que hacia pero ahora todos esos rostros pesaban toneladas en mis hombros. Yo no me perdonaba.

Peter me estaba ayudando con la purga esa noche pero se encontraba muy agitado cuando trajimos a Charlotte me di cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella, le grito que escapara y el la siguió. Sabía que podía haberlos atrapado y matado a los dos pero me molestaba la idea matar a Peter, pero aun mas me perturbaba ese sentimiento presente en Peter hacia Charlotte, me pregunte incontables veces que demonios era eso. Un sentimiento tan grande para arriesgar su propia existencia por otra persona. Después de cinco años de mucho pensar, una gran desmotivación y de sobretodo entender que por culpa de mis continuos rechazos María planeaba liquidarme, así que ya estaba armando todo un plan para eliminar a la única maestra que había conocido. Pero Peter regreso y con pocas palabras me explico que habían otras formas de vivir, sin matar a nadie y sin luchas, imagina el alivio que sentí por no tener que matar a nadie mas en mi existencia pero como creció el odio hacia María por nunca habernos dado otra opción- sentí mi rostro arrugarse por tan solo recordar ese sentimiento, odio- Entendí que solo había sido usado, se me había negado otras opciones, me había convertido en los títeres y peones que tanto había matado- respire, y debía recordar que aquello ya habia pasado pero la ola de dolor después de contar todo eso seguía presente en mi cuerpo, como si mutilaba cada centímetro de piel pero debía de continuar.

-acompañe a Peter y a Charlotte, ya no habían guerras, no estaba María, no habían neófitos que asesinar pero yo solo seguía cayendo en depresión, fue Peter quien se dio cuenta de esta situación. Yo empeoraba cada vez que casaba- palabra tras palabra sentía como me encerraba en una habitación que cada vez se hacía mas pequeña- fue ahí cuando comprendí que habia perdido todo lo que me quedaba de humano, entendí hay que era ese gran monstro que detestaba, me habia convertido en María, revivía en cada una de mis cacerías mis propias emociones pero también las de mis victimas, era Jasper pero también era María, era el asesino y el asesinado. Podía ver a los humanos eclipsados por mi belleza pero un momento después el miedo y dolor que producía. Me aleje de Peter y de Charlotte. Sabía que debía dejar de alimentarme de humanos, pero el solo pensarlo me resultaba imposible, inconcebible. Habia perdido toda esperanza… y cuando ya no habia nada por lo cual vivir, resignado a una existencia vacía decidí ir a Filadelfia-

Intente abrir los ojos pero el pánico se apodero de mi, Alice me observaba inmóvil- esa es mi historia, tienes todo el derecho de alejarte de mí. Sé que soy todo un monstruo-


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola hola volví! Antes que todo quiero darles las gracias a quienes han seguido la historia, con cariño y mucha mucha paciencia xD. Este es el penúltimo capítulo de ELLA MARCA LA DIFERENCIA! Gracias a Maxy, Setsuna, Nelly, Casiopea, Maki, Scarleth, Annilet, Okihcah y a Cathy por sus reviews y su apoyo. Espero que les guste este capítulo y la verdad es que tarde bastante en subirlo, corregía y corregía para que quedara bien para ustedes. Recuerden dejar sus reviews si? Por favor. Ya saben todo tipo de críticas constructivas.**

**Ya estoy trabajando en una historia nueva, como les había comentado en el capitulo anterior. Seguiré escribiendo principalmente de Alice y Jasper, como pareja principal (debo admitir que es con la cual me siento mas comoda en estos momentos) pero participaran las demás parejas y tratare de incluir sus perspectivas. **

**Ahhh y ya estoy trabajando con el ultimo capitulo que seria la boda y la luna de miel, un beso grande a todos. **

**Ahora si… esta historia es para ustedes con mucho cariño.**

**-Capitulo 12-**

Alice me atrajo así ella y he hizo que apoyara mi cabeza en sus pechos. Tocaba mi cabello con suaves caricias, estaba muy avergonzado para pronunciar palabra y no quería que Alice se alejara, quería quedarme ahí por siempre, con ella y como quien pronuncia un veredicto me miro. Sus ojos llenos de tristeza, primera vez desde que la conocía se sentía así-no puedo creer todo lo que has sufrido Jasper-

-¿te parece que soy yo el que ha sufrido?-quise gritar pero no, no a Alice. Jamás le faltaría el respeto.

-si, tu has sufrido y lo peor de todo es que tienes que perdonarte Jasper-me hablaba con toda la compasión y entendimiento que en su alma pudiera existir.

-¿Alice?, ¿Cómo crees que puedo perdonarme?, ¿escuchaste la historia?, mi historia-sentí mis manos temblar tratando de controlarme-no solo mate humanos Alice, mate a los míos y eran inocentes. Nunca tuvieron la oportunidad que tengo, de conseguir a alguien a quien querer. Soy el único culpable de que su existencia no valiera nada Alice. Soy un monstro- hablaba con calma fingida y Alice lo sabía.

-no vuelvas a decir que eres un monstro Jasper. No quiero escucharte nunca mas en toda la eternidad que eres un monstro- sus labios estaban tensos formando una línea.

-pero Alice…-dije pero me interrumpió.

-debes perdonarte, tienes que hacerlo, siempre estarás perturbado Jasper y no importa todo lo que te dé a tu vida, siempre sentirás que no lo mereces y no es verdad. Mereces perdonarte y sobretodo mereces esta oportunidad. Cambiaste Jasper- la miraba a los ojos, dudando pero queriendo creer todo lo que decía, la carga seguía siendo muy grande para borrarla de la noche a la mañana.

-cambie porque llegaste a mi vida- susurre, tocando un mechón rebelde en su mejilla.

-eso no es verdad. Tu sabias en el fondo que matar estaba mal, sabias que esa no era la mejor manera de vivir, lo sentías y aunque nadie te dio otra opción, estabas combatiendo con todo lo que habías pensado que era una realidad. Fuiste capaz de abandonar a tu creadora, al único vinculo que tenias en el todo el mundo, fuiste capaz de evitar alimentarte de humanos aun ignorando que había otra forma de subsistir. Fuiste capaz de creer en mí y de seguirme, sin titubear y decidiste que esta seria tu vida desde ahora, alimentándonos de animales. No soy yo quien cambio tu vida Jasper, tu decidiste que fuera así-puso su pequeña mano en mi pecho lleno de cicatrices-tu eres un hombre admirable y no puedo estar mas orgullosa de que estés a mi lado. Tú no tuviste a Carlisle, un guía lleno de amor y compasión como los demás, no tuviste mis visiones para saber cuál era la mejor forma de vivir. Pero a pesar de todo lo que habías vivido fuiste capaz de abandonarlo, sin saber el futuro, sin tener a alguien a tu lado diciéndote que está bien y que está mal- la mire a los ojos incapaz de poder decir algo. Estaba sorprendido, me sentí en estado de shock, sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza mientras que el calor volvía a mí. Alice, había podido perdonarme de manera inmediata y me había comprendido mejor de lo que yo lo había hecho en toda mi existencia.

-¿deseas estar conmigo toda la eternidad?-pregunto acurrucándose en mi pecho una vez mas.

-todo lo que queda de mi existencia y más-susurre. Y sonreí, desconocía esa forma de hablar en mí. Pero decirlo me lleno de felicidad.

-entonces tienes que perdonarte Jasper. Recuerda nuestra nueva vida juntos está empezando-

-lo hare, pero dame tiempo Alice. Acabo de asesinar a un humano… todavía recuerdo el cuerpo sin vida-dije y ella me abrazo fuertemente.

-se que lo harás Jas-el aire que expulso al pronunciar las palabras me hizo cosquillas. En ese momento caí en cuenta de que mi pecho estaba desnudo pero no me molesto, la cercanía del rostro de Alice hizo que todo en mi despertara, me sentí en llamas en ese mismo instante, tenía que besarla. Tome su rostro en mis manos y la bese lentamente, mi ansiedad de sentir sus labios se calmo por unos segundos, pero necesitaba sentirla mas. Ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos demandando nuestra cercanía y la fricción de nuestros cuerpos me estaba volviendo loco, aparte mis labios de los de ella y bese lentamente su cuello tratando de volver nuevamente en si, pero el aroma del cuello de Alice solo hizo que me pusiera peor. Era excitante pasar mis labios por su delicado cuello, aspirando el aroma de su piel. Involuntariamente empecé a desabotonar su camisa blanca lentamente, y cuando la parte superior de su cuerpo quedo sin la prenda me quede boquiabierto, todo mi cuerpo estallaba, tenía un brasier azul y sus senos bajan y subían a causa de su innecesaria respiración agitada. No podía dejar de mirarla.

-eres lo mas bello que he visto-se me escapo. La bese con dulzura mientras ella me aferraba cada vez más a su cuerpo. Y en el momento en que sentí sus senos presionando mi pecho, gemí. La tome entre mis brazos y la acosté en el sofá, quería tocar la perfección de su cuerpo, ver mas allá del sostén, de la falda que tenía todavía puesta, respire tratando de controlarme, pero todo era inútil. Al parecer Alice percibió mi alto porque sus delicadas manos buscaron el botón de mi pantalón desabrochándolo y todo mi cuerpo vibro. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no quitarle lo que quedaba de ropa y hacerla mía, esto era una verdadera tortura.

Acaricie su cintura dirigiéndome al valle de sus senos y pude ver el cuerpo de Alice estremecerse ante mi tacto-Jasper…-musito Alice sensualmente provocando nuevamente descargas en mi.

-Alice si pronuncias mi nombre tan sensualmente no podre esperar hasta la noche de bodas- susurre cerca de su oído y acariciando su rostro dulcemente.

-tal vez no sea necesario esperar-me dijo tímidamente mientras sus ojos brillaban de manera hipnotizan te.

-Alice, escucha- mi garganta se secaba y a pesar de su vergüenza hice que me mirara a los ojos- son muchas las ansias que tengo de sentirte, de besar cada rincón de tu cuerpo, de sentir que eres mía y que yo tuyo, de querer sentirme dentro de ti, no te imaginas lo difícil que es para mí que mi cuerpo no reaccione a tu sonrisa, que no despierte ante tu cercanía, a toda tu sensualidad y a la perfección de tu cuerpo. Alice mírame por favor- dije ante el titubeo de su mirada-te deseo de una manera que me es difícil de controlar pero te quiero y te respetaré. Yo podre controlarme, y seré todo un caballero ante ti. Disculpa si mi cuerpo te ha presionado, si yo te he presionado para que estemos juntos. Si, no lo puedo evitar, pero te respetare, disculpa pero tus besos me vuelven loco- la bese lentamente- tu piel me hipnotiza- mis dedos se deslizaban por su hombro y pude ver como sus ojos se cerraban, disfrutando del tacto.

-¿piensas que no quiero estar contigo Jasper?-dijo ella.

-no quise decir eso, Alice, es que no quiero presionarte-dije incomodo.

-tu no me presionas, siente mi cuerpo como reacciona ante ti-tomo mi mano y beso la palma, me quede inmóvil y muy sorprendido- siénteme Jasper. Yo no tengo miedo de ser tuya-

-alic..-trate de hablar pero ella puso su dedo índice en mi boca para que guardara silencio.

-tengo miedo de no ser suficiente mujer para ti-hablo de la manera mas dulce y virginal que había visto en mi vida, me conmovió una vez mas.

-Alice, ¿es que no ves lo que produces en mí?, tú eres toda una mujer. No puedo luchar contra tu sensualidad, no sabes todo lo que hago para respetarte. Y debo admitir que nunca me había sentido tan atraído por cómo me siento por ti. Eres la mujer más sexy que he visto en mi vida. Tus labios rojos me tienen embobado, todos y cada uno de tus detalles son perfectos. Pero Alice, ¿es realmente lo que quieres?, ¿quieres que nos entreguemos hoy? Respetare tu decisión, aun si es antes o después de la boda. Pero quiero decir que contigo quiero hacer todo como es debido, pero sobre todo Alice, quiero hacerte feliz- su brillante sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su rostro, pude haberme quedado mirándola por siempre.

-tienes razón Jas, haremos todo como es debido- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

-hablando de la boda Alice, necesito pedirte algo-

-claro dime Jas-

-¿podrías no ver el anillo con tu capacidad?, es que quiero sorprenderte y es bastante difícil- Alice y yo nos reímos.

-si Jas, claro, tratare de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo-

* * *

Lo había conseguido todo, el anillo, el viaje, la sorpresa, a la mujer de mis sueños con quien me casaría en la próxima hora y una familia, estaba totalmente nervioso y hacia un esfuerzo extra para no expandir el aura a los demás.

Estaba en la sala, donde ya no quedaba rastro de lo que era, debía admitir que habían hecho un excelente trabajo con la decoración: habían quitado los muebles y los sofás y los habían remplazado por una alfombra roja en el piso que llegaba al altar, todo el camino estaba alumbrado por pequeñas velas y rosas rojas, las pocas sillas que habían estaban decoradas con un lazo rojo y el altar estaba en la esquina de la habitación, una pequeña mesa blanca, detrás de ellas miles de velas. Todo parecía irreal, bajo la luz tenue de las velas y más porque dentro de poco iba a casarme con Alice, con mi Alice.

Camine nervioso cuando vi a Carlisle entrando a la habitación.

-valla, este lugar quedo perfecto- dijo Carlisle admirando la decoración.

-si…-

-vamos Jasper, disfruta tu boda, no estés nervioso. El juez está por llegar-dijo dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

-si, tienes razón Carlisle, es que no lo puedo evitar-mi garganta se secaba-¿algún consejo para el matrimonio?-

-mmm…pues debo decir que el matrimonio se trabaja todos los días, pero estoy seguro que ya lo sabes- dudo un momento y luego continuo- ¿puedo hacer una observación en vez de un consejo?- espero que afirmara con la cabeza y luego continuo- Alice y tu son tan íntimos, se complementan de una forma muy diferente a como somos Esme y yo. Tú eres la mitad de Alice y Alice es tu mitad, tienen un mundo aparte del nuestro sin necesidad de aislarse. No había visto jamás una pareja así, ustedes se comunican con las miradas, con roses con sonrisas y parecieran que tuvieran un siglo conociéndose. No necesitan demostrar su amor a cada momento y eso me parece una de las cualidades más especiales de ustedes como pareja, el entendimiento y protección que se dan. Y su felicidad es completa hijo. Y aunque no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos antes de que se enamoraran, puedo determinar sin miedo a equivocarme que su mundo no seria el mismo si faltara el otro- sonreí, las palabras de Carlisle describieron a la perfección como veía mi relación con Alice, era verdad, Alice y yo éramos la mitad de cada uno.

-gracias Carlisle-y le estreche la mano- Tu y tu familia han sido mas que generosos con nosotros. Es un placer y un honor pertenecer a los Cullen-

-vamos hijo no hay nada que agradecer- sonrió y en ese momento tocaron el timbre, debía ser el juez. Di un último vistazo a la sala donde en pocos minutos me casaría con Alice, solo podía ser obra de ella, cada detalle cada adorno me recordaban a ella, a sus labios rojos, a su delicadeza, a la perfección de su belleza, si… estaba muy enamorado.

Camine hacia la habitación de Edward donde me había cambio de ropa, me mire al espejo. Emmett y Edward habían hecho un excelente trabajo conmigo, un traje negro con una sencilla camisa blanca, con cortes clásicos y sin corbata me hacían sentir cómodo, mi cabello rubio un poco mas ordenado de lo normal, claro, había sido a petición de Esme, sonríe ante la idea de que todos habían ayudado con la boda.

Gracias a Emmett y Edward había conseguido un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante grande en él y otro anillo sencillo y liso que encajaba a la perfección con él mas grande, eran diferentes pero a pesar de eso de una extraña manera se complementaban al igual que Alice y yo, ella siempre seria mi diamante y yo seria siempre su mitad.

Tocaron la puerta y salí de mis pensamientos- adelante-dije pero me quede pasmado al ver que era Rosalie quien se asomaba por detrás la puerta. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, ya estaba vestida y maquillada para la boda.

-¿puedo hablar contigo?-

-si adelante Rosalie- permanecí parado observando el duelo que tenia Rosalie en estos momentos para aclarar sus ideas, realmente le estaba costando mucho hablar conmigo.

-Jasper-Empezó- hay muchas cosas en las cuales no concuerdo contigo, realmente somos muy distintos, pero a pesar de todo eso, quiero decirte que estoy feliz de tu unión con Alice- hizo una pausa mientras tomaba una bocada de aire-Alice, en poco tiempo ha aprendido a ganarse el cariño de todos y quiero pedirte que la hagas muy feliz, Jasper, por favor-

-gracias Rosalie por tus deseos-dije tratando de salir de mi asombro, yo sabía que detrás de esas palabras frías lo que realmente estaba diciendo era que por fin me aceptaba en su familia. Evite sonreír para no ponerla nerviosa- y todos los días hare muy feliz a Alice, eso te lo prometo-

-se que lo harás, puedo ver en ti, la misma mirada que tengo cuando veo a Emmett, ellos nos hacen sentir vivos- susurro y bajo la cabeza.

-después de todos no somos tan diferentes Rosalie. Gracias de verdad por ayudarla con los preparativos de la boda y por preocuparte por mi Alice- asintió. Sabía que no había nada más que hablar entre nosotros. Salió de la habitación dejando un aura de paz consigo misma. Otro motivo por el cual este iba a ser el día más importante de mi vida.

Pase mi mano por mi cabello caminando con ansiedad, solo faltaban minutos que se hacían eternos, aun para un vampiro. Estaba repasando cada detalle de mi vida con Alice, desde la primera vez que la vi, todo había sido tan maravillosamente rápido y ahora el principio de una nueva vida. Como había cambiado desde que apareció esa tarde lluviosa. No había tenido la oportunidad de decirle en las dos últimas semanas que la amaba, a causa de los preparativos, las extenuantes visitas a la cuidad, las constantes cacerías para que me acostumbrara mas rápido a la dieta de sangre de animales y el poco tiempo que nos veíamos. La última vez que pudimos estar solos fue aquella noche, donde le hable de mi pasado, donde por segunda vez Alice me había salvado de mi mismo. Ya estaba anocheciendo, el crepúsculo llegaba a su fin.

Sentí a Edward caminar hacia mi y la música pre-nupcial a invadir la casa. La voz de Edward sonó detrás de la puerta- Es hora Jasper-


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos!!! Feliz año nuevo, no me maten, se que tarde un mes en actualizar pero me fui de viaje y pues… estuve muy ocupada se podrán imaginar. Este es el final de Ella marca la diferencia, una historia de amor que si no fuera por ustedes no hubiese continuado, mil y una gracias por su apoyo, este es mi primer fic y tenia mucho miedo. Gracias a Maxy, Setsuna, Nelly, Casiopea, Maki, Scarleth, Annilet, Okihcah y a Cathy. En realidad gracias a todos, porque a pesar de que no me dejan reviews si han adherido Ella marca la diferencia a sus historias favoritas. Quiero pedirles un favor: ¿podrían todos dejar un review de despedida? Para aquellos que siempre me escriben y para aquellos que no. es una manera de despedirme de la historia. Un beso gigante, y con nostalgia les dejo el capitulo 13, espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Y también espero que sigan leyendo las próximas historias que subiré, trabajare en varias y debo admitir que ya tengo algunos capítulos. (Ah por cierto, si no han notado cambie mi Nick, es que tuve un pequeñito inconveniente con alguien que me descubrió, prefiero seguir en el anonimato, ustedes entenderán)**

**Gracias gracias gracias… por su paciencia y su fieldad y un beso gigante.**

**Ahora si… esta historia es de ustedes con mucho cariño… **

**-Capitulo 13-**

Ya era hora, baje las escaleras con gran lentitud, buscando serenidad en mi, cosa que era totalmente una ridiculez, estaba ansioso y nervios. Conseguí que mis pies se anclaran en el altar y a mi lado estaba Edward y el juez, un hombre regordete y mayor, quien parecía hipnotizado con los Cullen. Por primera vez me sentí encajar en el momento y en el ahora. Mire hacia las sillas donde estaban el resto de mi familia, Rosalie y Emmett aferrándose uno a otro, añorando tal vez sus propios matrimonios, una mescla de felicidad y amor, que me tranquilizaron un poco. Observe a Esme y Carlisle, este daba pequeños besos a su compañera en la palma, ellos eran los eternos novios y a la vez tan maduros para ser independientes, tal vez a eso se refería Carlisle cuando dijo que se complementaban de manera diferente a Alice y a mí.

Y ahí estaba bajando las escaleras mi hermosa Alice, parecía un ángel con aquel vestido blanco, su sonrisa deslumbro el lugar cuando llego al final de la escalera, el vestido enmarcaba su cintura y dejaba los hombros al aire, estos eran rozados por el velo largo. ¿Había visto algo más hermoso en mi vida? No, y estaba completamente seguro que nada lo iba a superar.

Carlisle tomo la mano de mi futura esposa y la acompaño hasta mí, sus ojos dorados y su sonrisa cálida me devolvió a la realidad, ella era mi realidad. Tome su mano y sentí los guantes, no podía dejar de verla.

-gracias- le susurre, sin entender en ese momento porque se escapo esa palabra de mi boca, un acto involuntario pero al pensarlo era totalmente certero, tenía tantas ganas de darle las gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida y no solo eso, tenía que agradecerle que me amara tanto como yo a ella.

El juez empezó la ceremonia pero mis ojos y mi atención están con Alice y yo no podía dejar de sonreír, pero Edward me dio un leve codazo y me despertó de la ensoñación, era el momento de entregarle el anillo para luego firmar nuestra acta de matrimonio. Con manos temblorosas tome entre mis manos los dos anillos que Edward me había entregado.

-tu marcas la diferencia Alice…-fue lo único capaz de decir, y coloque en su dedo anular los dos anillos, ella me miraba con ojos radiantes, conmovida, me incline para besarla pero el juez se aclaro la garganta y me detuve, las risas de mis familiares estallaron en el lugar, seguida por la de Alice y la mía. Alice tomo mi mano e introdujo un anillo en el dedo anular, un anillo liso sellando así nuestro compromiso ante nosotros.

-habiendo leído el acta, sobre los derechos y deberes de los conyugues, por favor firmen aquí- que lejos estaba el juez de lo que realmente era el matrimonio para mí con Alice, no era un pedazo de papel pero me dispuse a firmar, tome el bolígrafo y escribí mi nombre en el papel, Jasper Whitlock y luego Alice firmo, sentí pánico por segundos al pensar que se arrepentiría en el último momento, pero nada más ajeno a la realidad, firmo y mi cuerpo se lleno de euforia.

-con el poder del estado de Washington me otorga, los declaro marido y mujer- las palabras del juez sonaron ajenas, observe a mi Alice y la atraje junto a mí, levante el velo que cubría su rosto y la bese, nuestro primer beso de casados y de haber sido posible hubiese llorado en ese momento.

Edward se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo energético- felicidades Jasper- dijo. Las felicitaciones siguieron por todos los Cullen y cuando por fin me acerque a mi Alice le di un beso en la mejilla- hola esposa- le dije en el oído.

-hola esposo- sonrió. Su cuerpo irradiaba felicidad.

-veo que estas feliz, aunque no tanto como yo- susurre aferrándome a su mano.

-eso ya lo veremos. Ven Edward nos tiene un regalo- y en ese momento la habitación se lleno de una dulce melodía de piano. Observe a Edward quien deslizaba sus manos en las teclas y atraje a Alice al centro de la habitación. Con una mano tome su cintura y con otra su mano.

-¿me concede una pieza esposa?-dije.

-todas las que quieras- comenzamos a bailar al compas de la canción de Edward, un regalo maravilloso debía admitir, Alice era una experta bailarina coloco su cabeza en mi pecho y susurro-gracias a ti-

La melodía termino pero Edward siguió tocando otra un tanto más movida, Emmett se nos acerco-hermano, tienes que prestarme a la novia- dijo y se dispuso a bailar con Alice, la observe reírse de algo que había dicho Emmett y fui a donde estaba Esme.

-¿quieres bailar Esme?- le ofrecí. Ella sonrió y empezamos a bailar.

-gracias Esme por ser tan buena con nosotros-vi pasar a Carlisle y a Rosalie quienes estaban dando una vuelta.

- de nada hijo. Son ustedes maravillosos, ¿Cómo no ser buena?, además se ganaron nuestro cariño- hay esta otra vez Esme con su mirada maternal.

-de todas formas debo darte las gracias, todo en esta boda es magnífico y sé que ayudaste mucho a mi Alice-

-no te preocupes Jasper, fue un placer, ahora viene una vida junto a tu esposa, pero no olvides que también junto a los Cullen- antes que pudiera seguir hablando Carlisle se nos acerco.

-¿me prestas a esta bella dama?- dijo él y empezó a bailar con Esme.

Después de unos cuantos bailes mas y observar a mi bella esposa disfrutar de nuestra boda sabía que era momento de partir, Carlisle quien abrazaba a Esme hablo ante nosotros-ya es momento que vallan a su luna de miel hijos- Emmett iba a decir algo pero Rosalie le pego en las costillas- esperamos que les gusten nuestros regalos de bodas-

-gracias por tan bella melodía Edward-dijo Alice.

-y gracias por todo lo que hicieron, por ayudarnos a preparar la boda y por sus regalos- dije.

-bueno ya, no esperen mas, vallan a su luna de miel, acá los estaremos esperando- dijo Esme. Alice me tomo de la mano y llevo hacia afuera de la casa. Un automóvil nuevo nos esperaba. Observe a los miembros de mi familia quienes nos sonreían mientras nos subíamos al automóvil, también tenía que darles las gracias, tome las llaves del auto y hice contacto, Alice se despida energéticamente por el vidrio.

Apreté el acelerador y nos introdujimos en la carretera, atrás las luces de la casa y mi familia.

-te amo Alice- me puse un poco nervioso cuando se lo dije pero lo hice, ella se recostó en mi.

-y yo te amo a ti Jasper-

-¿disfrutaste la boda?, o ¿ya la habías visto?- ente esa pregunta Alice rio, como me gustaba su risa.

-pues la verdad, vi un poco, pero no vi el anillo, o debo decir los anillos ni a donde nos dirigimos- bese su frente.

-pues, ya sabes las limitaciones que tenemos como vampiros y quería algo intimo para nuestra primera- entonces me sentí incomodo ante lo que iba a decir.

-quieres decir que quieres algo intimo para nuestra no-noche de bodas- Alice trato de hablar con naturalidad pero sabía que estaba más nerviosa que yo.

-y el automóvil es para recorrer algunas ciudades juntos, las que quieras-sonreí al sentir su cambio de ánimo, estaba feliz y sorprendida.

-ese Edward, escucho mis pensamientos ¿verdad?-dijo y deposito un beso en mi mejilla.

-si, lo mande a escuchar tus pensamientos las 24 horas del día, tú no eres la única que hace trampa- manejamos por varias horas hasta llegar al sitio donde pasaríamos nuestra primera noche juntos.

-pero Jasper- dijo Alice bajándose del automóvil- esta es la cabaña donde nos besamos por primera vez- susurro.

-lo sé cariño y la cargue hasta la parte de adentro de la cabaña.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Emmett me ayudo, debo decir que a pesar de que no está en venta, logramos que los dueños me la alquilaran por varios días-

-me encanta Jasper- y se aferro una más a mí, todavía en mis brazos la lleve hacia la habitación principal, que estaba decorada con pétalos de rosas en la cama. La deposite con sumo cuidado en la cama y la mire a los ojos.

-bienvenida esposa mía- dije- buscare tus cosas- me aleje aun cuando mi cuerpo luchaba para que me quedara con ella, sabía que tenía que darle espacio y además debía de cambiarse. Busque las maletas en el auto y fui hacia la cabaña, la luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas, Alice ya estaba en el baño y cuando me escucho venir me hablo desde el.

-Jas, ¿me podrías traer la maleta azul pequeña?- tome la maleta indicada y ella entreabrió la puerta. Me tiro un beso desde el baño y volvió a cerrarla. ¿Estaba nervioso? O ¿ansioso? O ¿tal vez excitado? Me acosté en la cama tratando de parecer normal, aunque nada se sentía normal dentro de mí. Espere a Alice un rato, tratando de relajarme pero cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, el autocontrol se fue al piso.

La mujer que amaba estaba caminando hacia mí con escasa ropa, la diminuta y transparente ropa interior blanca se acercaba a mí, todo el cuerpo de Alice desbordaba sensualidad y el aroma más exquisito que hubiera sentido, aun más delicioso que el de la sangre, sus caderas se movían mientras caminaba y su pecho bajaba y subía, al igual que el mío. Sentí la inferior de mi cuero tensarse ante sus curvas.

¿Que iba a ser?, me pregunte por un segundo, ¿Cómo debía actuar? Y mande todo al diablo. Me camine hacia ella y la bese, nuestro beso fue nervioso al principio hasta se podría decir que inexperto pero paso a ser des bordador y apasionado, sus manos viajaron hacia mi camisa y desabotono con manos expertas. El beso se rompió, tome su mano sin dejar de mirar esos ojos dorados y la acosté en la cama, quería mirarla. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Mis manos actuaban de manera involuntaria y sin querer rompí el brasier blanco y semi-transparente que tenia- lo siento-dije apenado pero ella solo se rio. Y entonces caí en cuenta, sus senos redondos habían escapado de la tela y me vi más que tentado en acariciarlos. Un gemido se escapo de la boca de mi esposa cuando toque la cumbre de su seno y supe que podía continuar, bese sus labios rojos y fui bajando lentamente dejando un rastro de besos en mi camino, su cuello quien dulcemente mordí, ella era mía, solamente mía. Sus labios se acercaron entonces a mi cuello y lo mordió, la ponzoña de unos segundos produjo placer, yo también era de ella. Seguí mí recorrido hasta el valle de sus senos y sabía que ya no había marcha atrás.

Con mi lengua acaricie uno de sus senos, con tanta delicadeza como me era posible, no quería asustarla, pero ella tocaba mi espalda aferrándome y rozaba sus caderas contra las mías, movimientos que me estaban dejando extasiados Seguí saboreando sus senos y el aire se lleno de mi nombre y deseo. Con mi mano libre viaje acariciando su piel y llegue al tope de sus caderas, rompí la tela que cubría su entrepierna y la mire a los ojos. Sus ojos ya no tenían ese color dorado común, en estos momentos estaban oscuros como la noche, y sabía que los mismos debían de tener el mismo color, el color del deseo. Toque su humedad intacta con suma delicadeza, mientras que se abría para mi, el calor que emanaba era delirante, explore con mi dedo mientras que Alice gemía y sus caderas bailaban para mí, me sentí incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, tenía que estar dentro de ella.

Arranque la ropa que quedaba de mi y la observe-eres hermosa esposa mía- su cuerpo desnudo estaba completamente a mi merced, aquel cuerpo perfecto y virginal que yo iba a poseer.

-Jasper-gimió viéndome desnudo y tan cerca de ella-ven a mí-

Bese sus labios mientras habría camino en ella, tan compacta y estrecha era mi Alice que se me hizo difícil, ella clavo sus uñas en mis hombros.

-siento mucho el dolor que te estoy causando- dije pero su cadera se acerco mas a mí, rompiendo por fin la barrera de la virginidad. La sensación que llego a cada parte de mi cuerpo casi me hace perder el control, quería que Alice disfrutara su primera vez. Aun dentro de ella comencé a moverme lentamente.

- Alice- susurre. Nuestros cuerpos estaban empezando a moverme más deprima, yo buscaba la forma de sentirla mas y mas, y con imponencia Alice se detuvo y sentó sobre mi y trajo consigo el panorama perfecto: mi esposa al compas de nuestros cuerpos moviéndose cada vez más rápido, sus senos parecían bailar para mi mientras que sus ojos cerrados y sus labios abiertos me tentaban a llegar al clímax.

Toque la cintura de mi Alice, quien de ser una mujer tímida pasó a ser toda una mujer. Mil y una sensaciones viajaban mi cuerpo pero yo quería algo mas intimo con ella, algo más que la unión de dos cuerpos. La atraje hasta mi, aun moviendo nuestras caderas y la mire a los ojos – te amo Alice- y la bese con furia y pasión, ella respondió ante mí y corto el beso.

-y yo te amo Jasper- pase mi lengua por su piel desnuda y blanca, y acaricie sus senos fue entonces cuando la embestí sin mucho cuidado pero con mucho amor. Era nuestro clímax, podía sentir nuestros cuerpos llegando al abismo y nuestros sentidos ahogados de placer, nos abrazamos aferrando las sensaciones y nuestras respiraciones empezaban a normalizarse.

Aun sin separarnos la acosté sobre mí. Ya no había palabras para este momento, ni formas de decirle cuanto la amaba, nada absolutamente nada podía expresar la felicidad plena de un momento así. La mire a los ojos y quite un mechón rebelde de su cabello. Sus ojos cambiaron del negro al dorado habitual y ni ella ni yo pronunciamos palabra alguna. Bese con fervor sus labios dulces y interrogue con la mirada si estaría dispuesta a hacer el amor conmigo otra vez, ella sonrió complacida y feliz. El haría el amor todos los días de mi vida, jamás imagine que se sentiría tan completo estar dentro de ella. Mi mujer apasionada y dulce, entre mis brazos la mujer perfecta, la mujer que amaba, la mujer que había marcado la diferencia.


	14. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIRMER PARA TODOS LOS CAPITULOS: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, YO SOLO CREE LA TRAMA. UN BESO Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA.


End file.
